Lightning Through an Endless Blue Sky
by Shapeless Cloud
Summary: Aiko Hida, a member of a clan from the Land of Fire, dreamed of becoming a kunoichi. Through the help of her friends, she achieves her dreams. But not every dream is perfect. Sometimes they're nightmares. Sometimes, happiness is hard to find. Can she find solace in what remains?
1. Prologue: The Sole Heir

_**It's been years since I've written a proper fanfiction, so please excuse any grammatical errors I may have missed.**  
 **Late last year, I discovered the wonders of Naruto so of course I had to write something.**  
 **And of course it's an OC/self-insert. Not quite sure what to call it.**  
 **Just a small warning, this story, in later chapters, will touch on things meant for older viewers, hence the M rating. There will be warning's before every chapter, of course.**  
 **So your warning for this chapter is.. well, violence and (in an attempt not to spoil) death.**  
_

PROLOGUE  
_

 _In the Land of Fire, in a village nustled between large mountains was a clan. A large family comprised mostly of those with archery skills. The village was not well known in their nation. Most everyone forgot about them once they broke away from the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire, Konohagakure._

 _In the village nustled between large mountains was the main house of the Hida Clan. On a cold winter's night in the house, sharp cries could be heard._

 _Tonight was the night the first child of Akihiro Hida, the leader of the clan, was to be born._

 _His wife, Akemi Hida, was having a difficult time. She was losing too much blood and there wasn't much the clan medics could do for her._

 _After a long and tiring night, their child was finally born. A healthy girl, with already a head full of dark brown hair and, from what they could catch glimpses of, pale blue eyes._

 _Akemi held her child in her arms with Akihiro beside her. With a weak movement, she placed her hand limply on her child's face, giving her a small smile as she cried into her arms._

 _"Name her..." Akemi crocked out hoarsely, staring at the child's face. "Name her.. Aiko."_

 _"Aiko.." Akihiro repeated, staring down at the baby._

 _Akemi's eyes slowly closed as a medic informed Akihiro that she had lost too much blood due to the birthing process, and was not long for this world._

 _Akemi held her child close to her, and in her final moments, she whispered to her how much she loves her and how she hopes her child will know nothing but love_

 _And soon after, she parted. Leaving Akihiro to greave over her, his wails of sorrow echoed by the wails of the newborn._

 _In that night, a life was brought into the world, a life taken away and the seed of hatred planted.  
_ _

I, Aiko Hida, sole heir to the Hida clan of the Land of Fire, at the age of six was a quiet girl. I kept mostly to myself and read books, studying the history of this shinobi world I lived but was kept far from.

I spent my days locked inside the Hida estate, wondering around the grounds. Finding quiet places to read my books, like under the cherry blossom trees in the court yard or in dark corners in the home itself.

The estate itself was quiet big, to me at least. There were five rooms designated as bedrooms towards the rear of the building, all of which had sliding towards to the court yard. The front of the building was a living area connected to a large kitchen with a table low to the ground, surrounded by pillows to sit. Off of the living area, next to the hall that lead to the bedrooms on the far wall was my fathers office. The door always stayed closed there, so I never knew what it looked like.

Though the estate was large, it was lonely and eerily quiet. There were times I would find myself wondering around in the dark, feeling the walls as went to stand by my fathers room. Never being the type to enjoy being alone, I found myself seeking his company often, though he never wanted mine.

This day way different, this day I was running around the house happily, playing with toys I had managed to make for myself with clay from the pond in the court yard. Clay Kunai and Shuriken that I tossed carelessly at walls or stabbed at my nursemaid.

"Mayumi-chan!" I called, clinging to the edge of the white apron she wore. "Can you play now?"

"Not today, Aiko-sama." Mayumi gave a soft sigh, her brown hair falling to the side as she looked down at me. Her emerald eyes sparkled with a sweet smile. "Do you remember what today is?"

I slowly blinked, my long dark brown bangs falling in front of my left sky blue eye. "It's.." I took a moment to ponder the day, placing my index finger to my chin. "I know! Today is when I show what can do to the clan elders!"

"That's correct." Mayumi gave a slow nod, gently taking my small hand into her own. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," The smile that brightened my face fell, replaced with a thoughtful look once again. "But why do I have to?"

"Well, Aiko-sama," She gently placed a hand on my head, her smile sweet. "As a Hida, you have amazing chakra control and you have to demonstrate those powers to prove how far you've come along in your training."

"Really?" I blinked once again, sticking out my lower lip in a pout. "Do I have to use a bow? Papa has made me use them since I can remember."

Father had been very adamant about me learning to use the bow and arrow. The instrument for precision killing was placed in my hands as soon as I was able to stand on my own two feet. It made since that he had wanted me to learn, since the clan's specialty was archery.

"He only makes you train because, as a Hida, it's your duty to hone your skills and become a powerful head to the household." Mayumi slowly shook her head as she spoke.

"What if I don't want to be head of the house?" My pout never faded and I crossed my arms, turning away.

"Don't say that, Aiko-chan!" Mayumi looked absolutely exasperated as she planted her hands on her hips. "As the only child of the head of the house, you must."

I only continued to pout as my attention was drawn to the front door as a soft rap was given.

My trainer, a man I came to know only as Naoshi stood there, a look of impatients pastered on his face.

"Aiko-sama, it's time." He gave me a short nod. "The elders and your father are ready to see you."

I gave a nod and trotted over to my trainer, following him outside to the courtyard. I stood before the elders of the clan. Two men and a woman and my father, who looked down at me with the passive expression he always wore when regarding me.

I stepped up closer to me elders and quickly took a knee as Naoshi poked my shoulder, an obvious reminder for my etiquette.

"Aiko Hida," The oldest of them spoke, a wrinkling old man the looked naturally angry. "We've heard much about you from your trainer, girl. Show us what it is that he's so boastful about."

A look of surprised crossed my face as I slowly nodded. An odd feeling came over me, like a tingle in my spine and I looked around quickly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see bolts from a crossbow being fired at me in rapid succession.

I quickly jumped up, the arrows planting into the ground where I had been just moments before. I landed a short distance away and looked at my assailant bewildered. It was my trainer.

I grit my teeth and quickly jumped out of the way once again as more bolts where fired at me. I dodged and weaved as the bolts came to me rapidly.

"First, she must show us her dodging technique." The female elder spoke up, loud enough for me to over hear."If she can successfully dodge all the bolts from her opponents quiver, she will pass."

Akihiro nodded, watching me move.

"Yes," Another elder spoke up. "But when do we get to see _it_. The power you told us about."

"Soon." Akihiro nodded.

I continued to dodge, jumping around, doing cart wheels, hand stands, anything I could to avoid being hit. Before long, the quiver was empty and the shots ceased.

I sat on the ground, hunched over, panting heavily. I quickly wiped the sweat from my brow and jumped up. "What's next?" I shouted excidely, all too eager to show off my skills.

"Now, show them your attack." Naoshi spoke up, tossing me a bow and quiver. "I want you to attack me with everything you've got."

"Attack.. you?" I quickly caught the items, shouldering the quiver and clutching the bow. "What if I hurt you?"

"Not to worry." Naoshi nodded, opening the vest he wore to show the metal chest piece beneath."Now.. begin!"

Stringing an arrow, I lifted the bow and pointed it to Naoshi, who rushed toward me with a kunai. I watched his movements closely, watched as he darted left to right, waiting for me to fire and arrow.

As he got closer, he slashed the kunai at me. I quickly jumped up and away, pulling the arrow back and firing.

Naoshi knocked the arrow away with his kunai, then continued his pursuit.

I quickly jumped away again, finding a tree to hide in. I strung up another arrow, following his movements closely, waiting for an opening.

Naoshi quickly threw shuriken at the tree, hitting the trunk beneath me and at my feet on the branch I stood.

I quicky jumped away again, firing off a shot, which he once again deflected. I strung several arrows this time, jumping to another tree.

I waited for him to throw shuriken once again, and once he did, I shot off multiple arrows at once, quickly moving as fast as I could around him while he was occupied with the arrows. I strung up another arrow, positioning myself behind him as he knocked the arrows away, and let the arrow fly.

The arrow embeddied itself deep into the armor on his shoulder. He turned to me quickly and, in a puff of smoke, his form was replaced by a log.

"Substitution jutsu." I whispered, stringing multiple arrows once again. I waited for a moment, watching closely for any signs of movement. Shuriken where thrown at me from a tree, and I was quick to deflect them with my bow.

Naoshi showed himself once again, rushing at me with the kunai.

I quickly fired off the multiple arrows, then brought up me hand, holding up my index and middle finger together in a simple hand seal.

The arrows holted in air for a moment, glowing faintly with a light blue hue, then continued through to the target. As they traveled, I quickly strung up another arrow.

Naoshi moved to deflect the arrows, but they moved away from his kunai, seeming to hover in the air for a moment, then began to spin around him.

He was too busy attempting to deflect the arrows as they jabbed and dodged him, that he did not see me line up my next shot.

I pulled the arrow back, watching for an opening in his movements and then, when I finally saw my cue, I unleashed the arrow.

It traveled quickly and hit it's mark dead on. It pierce the armor on the left side of his chest. The shot would have been a fatal if not for his armor.

Naoshi kneeled, clutching at the arrow for a moment before roughly pulling it free.

Once again I was panting heavily, clutching the bow tightly, looking to the elders.

They all looked at one another, then to Akihiro.

"She can already use chakra control so skillfully?" One spoke up, all obviously surprised.

Akihiro simply nodded, for a moment looking to the girl before giving his full attention to the elders.

An elder cleared their throat and spoke up to her. "Now for the final test. Chakra transformation and maintenance."

"Chakra transformation.." I breathed, then nodded. "Got it! I know exactly what to show you!" I grinned widely.

I placed the bow and quiver on the ground, then planted my feet firmly, my legs spread apart. I brought my hands together, my index fingers pressed together and my others folded, in a channeling hand seal. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

The elders watched me, I could feel their eyes on me. Perhaps they were unimpressed with the small amount of chakra I was managing to raise.

I closed her eyes tighter, straining myself more to summon even morechakra. Visioning what it was in my mind that I was trying to create with chakra.

After a moment, the chakra I was building up around me suddenly became increasingly larger, even visable. A blue hue surrounded me, and it steadily got brighter as I continued.

I dropped my hands, holding them out in front of me. My chakra flowed around me, funneling itself to the center of my palms. After a moment, I could feel the chakra take form. A blue, glowing bow and arrow, purely made of chakra.

I opened my eyes and strung the arrow. She aimed for something beyond the elders. Through the use of my chakra, I was able to enhance my vision. I could see farther then usual. I let the arrow fly, soaring passed the heads of the elders and my father.

The elders slowly turned to see that a tree behind them had a hole completely through it.

I stepped over to the elders, the bow fading as my chakra waned. "So.. How'd I do?"

The elders looked at me in surprise.

After a moment, the woman cleared her throat. "Please return home, Aiko-chan, we must speak with your father."

"B-But-" I began to protest.

"Go now, Aiko." My father spoke loudly, cutting me off before I could finish.

I pouted, turning on my heals and walked away. I stalked back into my home, followed by Naoshi. "Did I not do well?" I looked up at him, still pouting.

"No, Aiko-sama." He slowly shook his head, giving me a sheepish smile. "You did excellently. They just need to talk."

"Oh.." I mumbled, wondering into my room and plopped on my bed. I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Aiko-sama," Mayumi stood next to my bed, a sweet smile on her face. "Do you need anything?"

"No." I slowly shook my head before sitting up again to address the woman. "Hey, Mayumi-chan. Do you think, if I pass, they'll let me become a ninja?"

To become a ninja. A dream I had since I picked up a book from our clan library on the histories of shinobi. I read about legends and heroes. Certain stories stuck out to me. Someone called The White Fang that always cared for his friends and comrades and three relatively young shinobi that faught in Amegakure that earned the name Sannin.

The woman of those three, Tsunade, was someone I looked up to. A Medical Ninja and a woman that could stand her own with two powerful men. My dream was to be a powerful kunoichi like her. To protect those I cared about like The White Fang.

"A ninja?" Mayumi blinked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Why would you want to be a ninja?"

"So I can do some good." I crossed my arms as well, staring up at the woman. "I feel like my abilities would be a waste if I just stayed inside all the time like now."

"Did your father never tell you?" Naoshi mumbled, looking away from the two of us.

"Tell me?" I slowly blinked, my attention drown to my trainer. "Tell me what?"

"Well," Mayumi sat on the bed next to me. "You see, the Hida clan aren't really on the best terms with shinobi. Especially Konoha shinobi."

"That's putting it mildly." Naoshi shook his head, still looking away from us. "The Hida hate shinobi. They want nothing to do with them."

"What do you mean?" I slowly blinked once again, cocking my head slightly. At such a young age, hate was a foreign concept to me.

"Honestly," Mayumi sighed, slowly shaking her head. "Sometimes I think you forget she's still a child, Naoshi-san." She turned to me, giving a smile. "What he means is that the shinobi from Konohagakure are different from us. And since we don't associate with them, they don't acknowledge us.

"Oh." I mumbled, looking down at my lap. "But, if I became a ninja, I could change that!" I frowned. "I can make them see Hida as equals."

Naoshi shook his head. "It's forbidden for any in the clan to become a ninja, Aiko-sama."

"But, I can do good as a ninja!" I stood, balling a hand into a fist. "I know I can! If only father would let me try."

Mayumi gave a sad smile as her hand gently rested on my arm. "I believe your father might have the strongest hatred for Konoha of all."

"But.. Why?" I turned to her, my brows furrowed. "What did Konoha do?"

"Well, it wasn't always like this." Mayumi looked thoughtful as she spoke, her hand returning to fold on her lap. "We Hida were once a ninja clan. But, after a large portion of our clan was wiped out from a mission passed from the second Hokage, your father became bitter with them, as well as others from the village."

"Oh.." I looked down, biting my bottom lip. "But why hate them for it?"

"Because, they had reason to believe that the leaf had planned to wipe out some Hida ninja." Naoshi spoke up, crossing his arms. "Because there was unrest among the clan. So they kept us in check by slaughtering our own. Your Aunt and Uncle were among them. And they've scrutinized us and looked down at us since. "

"Oh.." My eyes narrowed slightly and I crossed my arms again. "I see..but," I slowly shook my head. "I still believe I can do good as a ninja. I can help change things."

"If only we where all as optimistic as you, child." Mayumi smiled sweetly, touching my arm gently again. "Now, enough of this talk. What would you like for lunch?"

I blinked, then grinned. Food, always a good way to keep me from deep thoughts or throwing tantrums. "Beef Ramen, Mayumi-chan!"

Mayumi smiled, standing from the bed and nodded. "I'll prepare it." With that, she and Naoshi left.

I watched them leave, then laid back down on me bed. I let out a heavy sigh, placing a hand flat on my forehead. "I still want to become a ninja."

Not too soon after they left my room, there was a knock on the door. I quickly sat up, blinking, then grinned.

My father stood at the door, his face passive, as it always was. " I must speak with you."

"Yes, father?" I stood from the bed, hopping over to him. "What did the elders say?"

"You begin training tomorrow." He replied simply.

"Training?" I slowly blinked once again. "Training for what? Am I becoming a ninja?"

"No." His eyes narrowed. "No, you are not. You are being trained to better control your skill for the clan."

"The clan?" My brows furrowed and I took a step closer to him. "But father, I want to become a ninja!"

"No!" He snapped, for the first time raising his voice to me. "No one of this family is to ever become a ninja. Do you understand? You never will be one, so get the idiotic notion out of your head."

My eyes widened and I took a step back in shock.

"Your training will begin tomorrow." He repeated, turning and leaving the room.

I stumbled back, plopping down on the bed, still shocked to hear him yell like that. To show any emotion at all.

I began to cry, covering my face with my hands.

I made a vow to myself that day. I vowed that I would become a ninja, no matter what my father said or did to try and stop me.

Nothing could change my mind once it was set.  
_

Months passed and every day, all day I would train.

I learned to control my chakra more. To be able to hold my, as I had dubbed it, Hida Bow longer. I could hold it for 1 minute at a time, which was amazing for someone my age. Even the elders could only hold it for only a couple minutes. It seemed, even at such a young age, I had a plentiful chakra store.

I became more accurate with my bow, learning to shoot from fast distances, learning how to use me chakra to magnify my vision properly.

In those months, I had over heard many things. Particular, some things on what they were planning to use my power for.

One night, when training late, I over heard father speaking to an elder about using me on Konoha. I had no idea what he meant, but I had hoped that meant I could become a ninja.

I continued to train as hard as I could, wanting desperately to prove to father that I was good enough to become a ninja.

After a long day of training, I slowly made my way back home. I couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes planted on me on the way.

A shiver ran down my spine and I hugged herself, glancing around. A ting of fear came over me as my mind raced on who could be following or watching me.

There was a sudden movement next to me, and a black blurr jumped out from a bush. I screamed and fell back, closing my eyes tightly.

Something heavy landed on my chest. Then, something fuzzy rubbed against my face.

Slowly I cracked an eye open to see a big black cat rubbing it's face against my own.

I blinked severa times, then reached up a hand tentively to touch the animal.

The cat went ridged, then jumped off me.

I sat up, grinning at the feline. I stayed there for a long time playing with the cat. A few people that walked the streets at night stopped to watch me be chased by the large critter.

As it got darker I gently took the cat in my arms, which clung tightly to my shoulder and placed it on the ground. "I have to leave now, kitty. But I'll see you later." With a small smile, I gave the feline a wave, then turned on my heels and started on my way home.

After a moment, I realised I was being followed and quickly turned around, only to see the big black cat again.

"No, You can't follow me!" I gave the feline a pout, crossing my arms. "I don't think that Mayumi would like it if I brought a cat home."

The cat did not reply, only stood there, it's tail slowly swaying.

"Stay. Here." My tone was sturn as I pointed a finger at the cat. I once again turned on my heels, running back home, hoping the cat did not follow.

When I finally reached home I stopped in the door way, panting heavily, kicking off my shoes. "Mayumi-chan, I'm home!"

"Good." Mayumi stepped into the entryway, smiling sweetly. "I have dinner ready."

Something large jumped on my shoulder, almost knocking me to the floor. I turned my head, surprised to see the big black cat purched on my shoulder.

Mayumi's face fell and she slowly blinked. "What... is that?"

"I told you not to follow me!" I pouted, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"Aiko-" Mayumi crossed her arms as well and repeated herself. "What is that?"

"This?" I slowly blinked, pointing to the feline and looked at Mayumi. "This is a cat. I don't know his name, though." I shrugged one shoulder.

"Why is the cat on you?" Mayumi's eye twitched.

"I don't know. I was playing with him earlier and he followed me." I grinned widely, grabbing the cat and hugged it tightly, earning a squeak from the cat. "Oh, Mayumi-chan! Can I keep him?"

Mayumi closed her eyes, slowly rubbing the tips of her fingers on her temples. "No, Aiko, you can't. We don't know how your father would react to a cat in his-"

The cat jumped out of my arms and walking passed Mayumi into the rest of the house.

"Oh, too late!" My grin widened. "Look's like he's already made himself at home!" I chased after the cat, dodging under Mayumi's arm to run passed her. "l'll give him the tour!"

Mayumi sighed, slowly shaking her head. "I'm going to get in so much trouble."

The cat followed me around, it's tail slowly swaying as i showed it every room and explaining what they where for. Finally, we arrived at my room, where I immediately plopped down on the bed, the cat following and laying beside me.

I stared at the cat for a moment, then gently poked it's fluffy cheek. "I think I'll call you.. Kuro."

The cat mewled, it's tail still swaying.

I smiled sweetly, then found myself falling asleep with an arm draped over the feline. I had finally made a friend.  
_

In the next weeks that passed, my training had become different. I was learning how to use my bow with more accurately and how to break free of genjutsu by using the flow of my own chakra.

I was progressing well. Each training session becoming progressively harder then the last. Before each training day, I would play with Kuro, whom I had gotten much closer to. There was never a time were I wasn't seen with the large black cat.

And now, after all of the training, I was able to hold my chakra bow for over 2 minutes.

I came home every day overly exhausted. Either passing out as soon as I entered the house, or at the training ground.

I overheard Mayumi and Naoshi voiced their concerns to father that they were pushing me too hard. Which was met with backlash on them, with a threat to Mayumi that she would be fired if they questioned him once more.

Mayumi started down the hall to my room and I was quick to dart back in the room and jump on my bed, pretending I was fast asleep. She gave a soft sigh and brushed the my long bangs from her face, Kuro, whom had been following me around for weeks perched at the edge of my bed, assumably watching Mayumi.

She stayed there for a moment, watching me sleep. After a moment, she gave another soft sigh and left the room.

I wondered for a moment what was the matter with her but I fell asleep before I could ponder farther on the topic.  
_

The next day, I woke up groggy and slowly. Mayumi was reluctant, but she had to help me wake. I had early morning training to get to that I could not miss.

I sluggishly hobbled into the dinning room to eat breakfast, sitting crosslegged at the table. Doing my best not to fall asleep as I ate.

As I left that morning, my big black cat hot on my heels, a destinct feeling of being watched came over me.

I glanced every so often over my shoulder but saw nothing. I thought nothing more of it as I entered the training area.

As I trained, I could still feel the paranoia of someone watching me. I couldn't help but shiver every so often just at the thought of someone watching me without me even knowing.

Naoshi must had noticed it as well, but did not act as if he did.

I continued to train as hard as I was able. Learning how to craft my chakra into more interesting things like a messenger bird and practicing with my bow.

At the end of the day, Kuro and I made our way home. I remained silent this time, not speak at all to Kuro. And even the cat seemed apprehensive.

I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and rubbed my arms furiously, trying to keep myself awake and alert. With deep and slow breaths I glanced around every once and awhile. When I finally made it home, I rushed over to Mayumi and hugged her tightly.

Mayumi questioned why, but I did not reply. I merely passed out in her arms.  
_

The next day, I refused to go to training. I stayed in my room, keeping the door closed and I huddled on the bed with Kuro.

I refused Mayumi and Naoshi as they asked to enter and refused rather loudly when Naoshi demanded for the door to be opened.

It was finally time to put my foot down. I was ready to demand to be allowed to become a ninja or I would not train at all.

After half an hour of arguing with Naoshi over why I should open the door and come to training, Naoshi left, leaving Mayumi to handle the situation.

Only after promises of sweets did I let her in, but only to chat I emphasised to the woman.

"So, why is it you've locked yourself in here?" Mayumi asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because," I mumbled, crossing my arms. I glared down at the floor. "I want to become a ninja. And I won't be training anymore until I'm abe to."

Mayumi gave a heavy sigh, lowering her head sightly. "Aiko-sama, we've already explained to you that Hida do not become ninja."

"Maybe not you guys, but I can!" I turned my head away, pouting.

"Aiko-sama.." Mayumi frowned.

"I've made up my mind." I continued to look away, my hair falling in front of my face. "You can go now."

She blinked, furrowing her brows. "Aiko-sama, please, just go today, we'll figure something out after."

I blinked as well and looked back at her. "Like what?"

"We'll see after you get back from training." Mayumi stood, extending a hand. "Now come on."

I stared at her hand for a moment, my cheeks still puffed out in a pout. I slowly took her hand, allowing Mayumi to pull me up onto my feet and walked with her outside, followed closely by Kuro.

"Have a good day." Mayumi smiled sweetly, placing a free hand on my cheek. "And don't push yourself too hard."

"Okay, Mayumi-chan." I grinned, rushing away from her with a wave. "See you later!" Kuro hopped along behind me.

I, again, had the feeling of being watched but decided not to pay it any mind that day.

When I returned home, Mayumi and Naoshi where waiting for me outside.

I greeted them happily, Kuro and I bouncing up to them. "What are you guys doing out here this late?"

"Aiko-sama," Mayumi stepped up to me, gripping a backpack she held. "We found out some bad things today.. We're leaving."

"You are?" I stared up at them in shock. "Where are you going?"

"Well, _we_ are going somewhere safe for you, Aiko-sama." Naoshi spoke up, his head lowered.

"Me?" I slowly blinked, cocking my head. "What's going on?"

"Aiko, they're planning on using you to do bad things." Mayumi placed a hand on my shoulder. "If we let you stay here, there is a possibility you could be seriously hurt."

"But.. where will we go?" I blinked once again, fear plain on my face. Kuro huddled against my leg.

"We'll tell you when we're outside the village." Naoshi gently placed a hand on my head.

"Take this, Aiko-chan." Mayumi reached into the bag she helf, pulling out a grey hat and scarf. She placed the hat on my head, tucking my long hair in it and wrapped the scarf around my neck, hiding my face from view. "Wear that until we get to where we're going, okay?"

"Okay." My reply was muffled as I gave a short nod.

"Good." Mayumi took another backpack from the pack, handing it over to me. "Try to put Kuro in that so he won't wonder away, okay?"

I kneeled down and opening the backpack in front of Kuro, who gave a questioning mewl before stepping into the bag. I picked it up and put it on my back and Kuro stuck out his head, looking around.

"Let's go." Mayumi smiled sweetly, taking my hand and we began to walk to the entrance of the village.

I once again felt like we were being watched, but the feeling was much more intense then before. Like more eyes were on us now. I tightened my grip on the backpack strap I held and Mayumi's hand. I felt absolutely terrified.

We managed to make it out of the village without incident, which obviously pleased both Naoshi and Mayumi. They contemplated taking the road or cutting through the woods at first, but finally decided that we were less likely to be spotted if we cut through the woods.

Mayumi spoke up, looking down at me with a sweet smile. "But don't you worry. Naoshi-san and I will protect you. Just keep ahold of my hand and don't let go, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled back at her, tightening my grip on her hand more.

we entered the forest and it was, indeed, very dark. So dark we coud barely see in front of us. But Naoshi stated that he knew this forest well.

We walked for a time before We heard shouts coming from the village.

"They must have noticed she's gone." Naoshi muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Let's try to hurry." He stopped, kneeling in front of me. "Aiko-sama, wanna piggy back ride? It'll be fun.

I gave a slow nod as I climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Let's go, Mayumi-chan." He nodded to her, and they both took off running.

The shouting was getting closer now. And it terrified me even more. I buried my face in Naoshi's back, gripping him tightly.

Suddenly a tree in front of us was hit with shuriken. Startling the three of us into stopping.

"Damn," Naoshi mumbled. "They found us."

More shuriken where thrown at us, which Naoshi deflected with a kunai.

Naoshi let me down, turning to Mayumi. "Quickly, take her and go. I'll try to give you time."

"Wait, no, Naoshi-san." Mayumi went to reach for his arm, but another shuriken cut between them, causing her to stop short.

"Go, there's no time!" Naoshi ordered, taking up a defensive stance, wielding his kunai.

I rushed over to Mayumi, who quickly picked me up, running away from the conflict.

"Be safe, Naoshi-san." Mayumi said under her breath, glancing back over her shoulder as clans men converged on Naoshi.

I shook in her arms, more terrified then I had ever been before.

After a long time of running, Mayumi stopped and looked around. "I-I think we might be close to the border of Konoha."

"K-Konoha?" My eyes went wide.

Mayumi gave a short nod. "Yes, that's where we're taking you. You'll be safe there." A shuriken landed on the ground in front of Mayumi, causing her to jump away.

"Damn.. They must have gotten passed Naoshi." Mayumi muttered. "Aiko-sama," She let me go. on the ground. "I need you to go hide, okay? Be quick."

"B-But Mayumi-chan." Tears began to fill my eyes and my knees started to shake.

"Go, Aiko-sama. Now." Mayumi ordered, pointing off to an opposing direction.

I turned away, running quickly to a tree some yards away, and hid behind it. I took the backpack off my shoulders and held it close. Kuro looked up to me, gently nuzzling his face against my cheek.

I listened closely, Mayumi was fighting someone. I didn't know Mayumi knew how to fight at all. I looked around the corner of the tree, watching closely.

Mayumi fought hard, knocking out as many of the clans men as she could, but she was soon over run.

An arrow hit Mayumi in the shoulder, then the leg. She fell to the ground on one knee, shaking.

Out of the shadows father stepped forward, whom looked down on Mayumi. "The girl. Where is she?"

Mayumi said nothing, only panted heavily, obviously in pain.

"Where?" Akihiro pointed a crossbow to her forehead.

Mayumi continued to say nothing, glaring passed the crossbow directly at him.

"You, a member of this clan, would betray it by taking our only means of giving those shinobi what they deserve?" Akihiro hissed out. "You and Naoshi are traitors. And the punishment for that.." He gripped the cross bow tightly. "Is death."

With that, he squeezed the trigger of the cross bow, sending an arrow through her forehead.

My eyes went wide and I screamed. I screamed loudly, as loud as I possibly could. It was a truly horrifying sight.

"There." He pointed the cross bow to the tree. "Over there. Get her."

The clans men started to surround the tree, bow and crossbows at the ready.

I stopped my screaming, now sobbing.I stood on shaking legs and ran, ran as fast as I could, gripping Kuro to me closely. I darted between trees as the clans men shot at me, whom where repremanded by father.

I sobbed as I ran, my whole body starting to shake.

Father was now persuing me, he had killed the ones I cared most for and I didn't know where to go or what to do.

I soon came to a crevice in the ground and haulted. I looked around, looking for a way to cross or get around, but there wasn't a way. I stood my ground, taking a defencive stance, preparing to deflect any attack that came my way.

Father was soon there, standing before me, his passive expression still plastered on his face.

"Aiko.." His tone was quiet and monotone.

"No!" I took a step back to the edge, tears still streaming down my cheeks. I clutched Kuro as close as I could. "S-Stay away!"

"Aiko.. come back with us." Akihiro spoke up, reaching a hand towards me.

"No!" I shook my head fiercly and quickly turned around. "I won't! Not after what you did!" I took a few steps back, took off in a run, jumping across the crevice.

Before I could land on the other side, however, I was struck in the shoulder. I gasped, my eyes going wide as a sharp, blooming pain erupted from my shoulder. I glanced over, a bolt from a crossbow stuck in.

"If I can't have you, Konoha most definitely can't!" Akihiro shouted as I lost my forward momentum from the jump, plummeting into the crevice.

I cried out as I fell, letting go of Kuro as I went, who saved himself by jumping from rock to rock down.

When I hit bottom, I heard somethings, bones, give a sickening crack and a pain rip through my torso and the arm I landed on. A pool of blood blossomed from underneath me.

I laid there, unable to move, my breath shallow. Oain racked my entire body. From above, I could hear others moving. Footsteps moving away.

A thud sounded next to me and a black ball of furr soon appeared in my blurring vision.

Kuro nuzzled my face with his own gently, but when I did not move or respond, he gave a freightened mewl.

I watched the cat as my vision became more and more blurry. I wanted to reach to him, to hold him, but I couldn't. I couldn't move anything anymore. Some things were most definately broken.

Kuro mewled once more, giving me another nuzzle, then hopped away from me, hopping up the side of the crevise, one rock at a time.

I could feel fresh tears start to spill from her eyes as I watched him leave.

I slowly closed my eyes, for the first time, feeling truly alone.  
_

 ** _And that's the beginning. This is something I've been passionate about for a long while, so I hope you enjoy._**


	2. Chapter 1: Feels Like Home

**_Here we go, into the thick of it. It's not Naruto without a few Naruto characters, right?  
No warning's for this chapter, don't worry. After that Epilogue, you need a moment of respite._**

Chapter One  
_

When consciousness finally returned to me, I became aware of the smell of something burning, a periodic puffing sound. A soft fabric was underneath me. I was laying on a bed and people were speaking.

Unsure where I was and who was around, I kept her eyes closed. I didn't want them to know I was awake just yet. I listened closely to the conversation.

"So you ANBU found her?" This voice was a man, an older sounding man.

"Yes." Yet another man, much younger. "We found her injured."

"Have you been able to figure out who she is?"

"Not yet." There was a small pause. "She hasn't been awake for a few days now. All we know is that she has extreme chakra control and transformation, like the Hida. And she has been trained to use it. You don't think-"

"Now is not the time to speculate." There was a puff sound. "It seems our guest is finally awake."

' _How did he-?_ ' I slowly slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the bright light overhead. I finally looked over to the voices. An old man in white and red robes and an oddly shaped red and white hat sat next to the bed I lay with a younger man next to him with a white and red mask that looked like some kind of animal.

"Good morning." The old man smiled sweetly, pulling a tobacco pipe from his mouth as he spoke. "You must have a lot of questions for us."

I stared at them for a moment, then asked in a hoarse voice. "W-Where.. am I?"

"You're in Konohagakure." The old man crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair he sat.

"Konoha..?" I slowly blinked, furrowing my brows slightly and slowly sat up. ' _How did I get here?_ '

The old man nodded. "I am the Sandaime Hokage, the leader of the village." He point to the other man with his thumb. "And this is is a shinobi from our village."

I remembered what I had been told before by Naoshi and Mayumi. Fear suddenly gripped me and I shrunk into the bed sheets.

"You are Hida, yes?" The masked one spoke up.

I stared at them with wide eyes, terrified to answer.

"It's alright." The Hokage smiled. "We're here to help you. You can tell us."

I remained silent for a long moment then slowly attempted to relax. "I-I am Hida Aiko, daughter of Hida Akihiro."

The Hokage's smile fell as he looked at each other for a moment, then looked back to me and smiled once again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hida Aiko." The Hokage nodded simple, puffing on his tobacco pipe once again. "You know, it's lucky that our shinobi found you. You were pretty badly injured. What is it exactly that happened to you?"

I slowly looked away from them, looking down at my hands as I wracked my brains for memories of what happened. It took my mind a moment for it to piece together the jumbled mess of what had happened. I remembered when we left the village, when we left Naoshi, whenfather shot Mayumi, seeing the bolt stick out of my shoulder.

At that memory I moved to hold my shoulder, which amazingly didn't hurt.

"You were shot with an arrow and had a broken arm and ribs." The Hokage leaned forward slightly. "Our Medical Nin were successful in healing the wounds. You are perfectly fine now, all you needed was rest."

I dropped my hand in my lap and slowly nodded. "What happened," My voice was close to a whisper. "We... my nursemaid, trainer and I, were fleeing the clan." I looked back down at my hands. "We were attacked.. by my father. We left my trainer to fend for us, but they..they caught up. They attacked again. They killed my nursemaid and then tried to get me to come back." I gripped the thin sheet that laid over my me. "I-I tried to flee. B-But I was shot.. by my father.."

"Do you know.. the reason why?" The Hokage asked tentively. Asking a child questions about such a violent time was surely not something he planned to do that day.

"No." I slowly shook my head. "I was told they were planning to use me to do bad things." Tears began to fill my eyes. "He said, that, if he couldn't have me, Konoha couldn't."

The Hokage and the shinobi looked at each other. The Hokage gave a short nod to the man, who took off immediately out of the room.

"Now, Aiko-chan," The Hokage spoke, giving me another sweet smile. "Don't you worry, we'll take good care of you here."

I looked up over to him, then looked away as tears started to roll down my cheeks. Remembering everything that had happened was taking a tole on my emotionally. I wanted to forget and speak nothing more of it.

"Oh, Aiko-chan!" The Hokage reached into a pocket within his robe, continuing his sweet smile. "I have something for you!"

I looked back to him, slowly blinking the fresh tears away. When he pulled out a small sweet, my eyes widened and I stared.

"A gift." The Hokage nodded, handing over the sweet.

Carefully I took the sweet from his hands, pulling the wrapper it was incased in off quickly and immediately ate it. I gave a small smile when I finished it, looking to him and gave a quiet 'thank you'.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Now, Aiko-chan, I must take my leave." He stood and placed his pipe back in his mouth, giving a short nod. "For now, you shall stay here and continue to rest. I'll send someone to show you around the village soon."

I felt my heart flutter at the idea of finally being able to explore the village. I gave the Hokage another thank you as he left.

Once he left, I laid back against the soft bed and stared out the wide window in the room. It was still very early in the morning. The sun was just barely peeking over the trees, casting a orange glow over the dark shy.

I let out a soft sigh as my thoughts caught up to me. I couldn't help but to cry, burying her face in my hands. After losing those who were most important to me and Kuro leaving, my heart was broken.

I curled up into a tight ball under the thin sheet, hugging myself as I quietly sobbed. I justed needed a moment to mourn.

I eventually cried myself to sleep and when I finally awoke again, there was a light knock on the door.

I slowly raised my head out from under the sheet, looking towards the door to see a man with shaggy blonde hair and a headband with leaf carved on a metal band in the center.

"Hello." His smile was sweet as he stepped into the room. "You're Hida Aiko, yeah?"

I stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"The Hokage sent me here to see after you, since I was the only one free." The man rubbed the back of his head, still smiling. "My name is Namikaze Minato." He walked over to the side of the bed."Would you like to have a tour of the Village?"

I blinked and slowly nodded once again, giving him a quiet 'yes'. I had no idea who this man was and felt very timid at the idea of seeing so many new things at once, but I was determinated to see the village.

"Oh, here!" Minato reached into a satchel he had strapped around his waist, pulling out a bunch of cloth. "I got you something on my way here. So you don't have to go around wearing torn clothes." He gave me a grin, laying the bundle of cloth on the bed, then walked over to the door. "Tell me when you're ready to leave, okay?" He stepped through the doorway, closing it behind him.

I slowly blinked, looking at the pile. I carefully took them and looked them over. They were clothes. A black sleevless shirt and a pair of dark brown shorts.

I could not help the small smile I gave as I looked over the clothes, very surprised someone I didn't even know would do something like this. As I changed, I noticed through my reflection in the window a pink scar that blossomed in a cloud-like pattern just bellow my left shoulder blade. I stared at it a moment before pulling on the shirt. I spotted my hat and scarf from the bed side table and quickly picked up the hat, leaving the blood stained scarf. I tucked my hair into the hat and rushed over to the door, slowly opened it and poked my head out. "Ah- Minato-san?"

He pushed himself off the wall he leaned against and smiled. "Are you ready, Aiko-chan?"

I nodded slowly as I stepping over to him. "Yes, and, thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome." He nodded, turning to walk down the hall, beckoning for me to follow.

I did so, rushing after him and having to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides.

When we left the hospital, I winced at the sunlight. It was now late morning, most likely close to noon. I gently rubbed my eyes as Minato stopped for a moment.

"Where shall we see first?" He mumbled, glancing around. "Ah, I know." He grinned, turning to me. "How long has it been since you've had anything to eat, Aiko-chan?"

I cocked my head at him, then gave a shrug.

"Well then, come on." Minato began to walk away again, causing me to walk quickly after him once again.

He showed me different areas on our walk, pointing out certain shops and certain buildings. He showed me the park, the river that tangled in well with the village and finally showed me the academy building.

"This," He pointed to the building. "Is a special school where the children of our village go to learn to become ninja. I have students that recently graduated from here."

I blinked, looking the building over for a moment, then looked up at him. "Can someone like me, someone not a part of your village, learn to become a ninja too?"

"A ninja?" He blinked, looking down at me. I did my best to convey my feeling of determination through my features. "Do you want to become one, Aiko-chan?"

I nodded, my hands balling into fists. "I want to become a ninja someday."

He gave a small shrug. "I think so, since the Hida where a clan from this village at one time and your still from the Land of Fire."

I gave a short nod, looking back at the building, the look of determination hopefully still on my face. I had made a promise to herself to become a ninja, and I would do all I could to ensure I could go to the academy.

"Come on, let's go." Minato nodded, once again walking away and causing me to rush after him.

He lead me to a small restraunt in the middle of the village, pushing away a cloth that covered the entrance. I stepped in and took a look around. "Here we are." He took a seat at a stool.

I cursed my short stature as I attempted desperately to get onto a stool. I planted my hands on the top of the stool and hoisted myself up. I was surprised when I actually did make it up, but the hands around my waist told me I did not do it alone.

I looked over to Minato, who was leaning away from me with a smile.

"There you go, Aiko-chan."

I stuck out my bottom lip and crossed my arms. "So, what is this place?"

"A restraunt." Minato replied simply, raising a hand to grab the cooks attention. "It's called Ichiraku." He ordered for us while I was distracted with my surroundings.

Soon, the food was brought out to them and I glanced down at the steaming bowl of noodles. "Ramen?"

Minato nodded once again. "Yeah, do you like it? If not-"

"I love ramen." I gave a small giggle, starting to dig in.

Minato blinked, then gave a small chuckle, digging in as well.

"Oi, Sensei!" Someone shouted from outside the restraunt, causing Minato to pause and turn in his seat.

A young boy with black spikey hair, a leaf headband, blue baggy jacket opened to expose the mesh armor that covered his chest with an orange collar, bottom trim and cuffs, pants of the same color and orange tented goggles walked through the cloth at the entrance. "There you are!" He spoke loudly as he planted his fists on his hips. "We've been looking all over for you!"

' _We?_ ' I slowly blinked, looking to the boy. ' _Who-?_ '

A young girl with short brown hair and thick purple lines running down her cheeks with a long sleeve purple with large black shiruken patterns clothing that looked similar to a robe, walked in behind the first boy, and another young boy followed after her with spiked up to the left silver hair, a black zip up jacket, long dark blue pants with brown fabric attached to his hips that looked almost like an apron that only covered his legs seperately and a black mask covering his face after her.

"Oh, hey, you guys." Minato rubbed the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile. "I went to talk to the Hokage and he asked me to do something."

"Something?" The first boy blinked, seeming excited. "Did he give us a new mission?"

"Not necessarily, Obito." Minato shook his head, then looked to me. "He asked me to show a new person around."

I felt my face heat up as all their eyes fell on me. I got as close as I could to Minato.

"Oh, hello!" The girl greeted me, giving a wide and sweet smile. "I'm Nohara Rin!"

I scooted closer to Minato, my face becoming hotter with a blush. I was not at all used to so many looking at me at once, or even anyone giving me the time of day like this. Sudden anxiety prevented me from speaking.

"You really got a mission to show a little kid around?" Obito pouted, crossing his arms.

"Not technically a mission." Minato blinked, seeming a bit exasperted with the boys attitude.

"H-He's just s-showing me around." I spoke quietly and in stutter.

"You're from outside the village?" Rin blinked, cocking her head slightly.

I gave a small nod, looking away from her.

Obito cocked his head as well. "Outside the village? Really?"

I slowly nodded, wondering why they were asking so many questions.

"Well, I'm Uchiha Obito." Obito grinned widely. "And that one over there," He pointed to the silver haired boy, whom was standing by the entrance with his arms crossed, staring pointedly me, which caused a shiver to run down my spine. "That's Hatake Kakashi. He's a real stickler for rules."

I noted how Kakashi's eye seemed to twitch at that, and she couldn't help but to smile. I looked them over, taking note that they were all not much older then me, perhaps three years older.

I looked over to Minato, going to ask if I should tell them my name, but he was already onto another subject.

"Oh, I have an idea." Minato grinned widely. "Why don't you guys finish up for me?"

"Like, show what we like to do and go?" Rin blinked slowly.

"Yeah, like that." He nodded, smiling at the girl.

I continued to look at Minato, wild-eyed in suprise. I had just started to get used to Minato being around, now I was to be pushed off on three new people?

He looked over to me, still smiling. "It'll be fun. Besides, I've got something I need to do."

I slowly nodded, giving a small smile. "R-Right."

As we began to head out, Minato stopped us for a moment. He told the others something at a distance and low enough that I could not hear, then he added a bit louder for them to return to the Hokage's office with me before nightfall.

We took our leave of Minato, heading towards the entrance to the village.

I found myself taking in the surroundings, looking on in awe and wonder at all the buildings, even more so when I caught a glimpse of the stone images on the cliff behind the village.

As we reached the entrance to the village, I cocked my head in confusion. "W-Where are we going?"

Obito gave me a wide grin. "Well, Minato-sensei told us to show you what we like to do, so we are!"

They led me outside the village to a small training area beside a river. They ran to the center of the training ground. They ran in such an interesting way, with their arms behind them. I couldn't help but to giggle to myself.

I stayed out of there way, going over to the river bank to watch them. I took a seat there, crosslegged and bright eyed.

They ran some teamwork drills for me, showing off how well they worked together, which, ultimately, did not work out well, seeing as Kakashi got onto Obito several times for showing off, causing Obito to become defencive, which caused a fight.

Eventually, Rin made her way over to me and took a seat, crossing her legs as well.

"Do they.. always fight like this?" I slowly blinked, watching as Obito and Kakashi started into a physical fight.

"Sometimes." Rin smiled sheepishly. "I think they're still learning to grasp teamwork."

I continued to watch them, cocking my head. How they fought was confusing to me. I had only ever witnessed one person in close combat, after all. After a moment, I glanced over to Rin. "So.. What did Minato-san tell you guys?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She blinked, cocking her head.

"Before we left, Minato-san told you guys something that I didn't catch." I looked back over to the boys. "What was it?"

"Oh, that." She smiled. "Well, he asked us to show you some of the things we've learned as ninja. He said you wanted to become one too."

"Really?" I blinked in surprise, looking back to Rin. Why would this man care enough to have his students show me such things?

"Yep." She nodded slowly. "But, I guess that might not work out as we wanted."

I gave a small giggle. "It's alright. Thank you, anyways."

Rin nodded, looking back at the boys. She soon had to go and break up their fight and did her best to keep the two seperated.

The trio sat next to me at the edge of the river, both Kakashi and Obito giving me reluctant apologies after being proded by Rin.

"I still don't get why Sensei talked us into entertaining a kid." Obito sat on the ground roughly in front of me, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

' _A kid?_ ' I stuck out my bottom lip as well as my eyes narrowed at the black haired boy.

"Well, I'm sure we're around the same age." Rin shrugged, turning to her spot next to me. "It makes sense, since we might have the same interests."

"Yeah? Well, we're actually ninja." Obito crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "This kid isn't even in the academy yet."

"We have interests our of being ninja, Obito." Rin slowly shook her head, then looked at me with a smile. "I'm sure she'll join the academy soon."

" _She_?" Obito blinked, raising a brow. "How do you know they're a she?" He was suddenly in my face. "Are you a boy or girl?"

My face started to burn as I flushed, the boy inches from my face. "I-I-I-"

"It's obvious she's a girl, idiot." Kakashi muttered, glaring at the dark haired boy.

"Yeah? And how can you tell?" Obito barked, throwing Kakashi a sideways glare. "They could be a boy!"

My brows furrowed, my face still burning. "I-I'm not a boy!"

Obito slowly blinked and cocked his head. "Really? You're a girl?"

' _Why is that hard to believe?_ ' I gave a short nod, grabbing my hat and pulled it off my head. My long brown hair falling onto my shoulders and my bangs covering my left eye. "I'm a girl!"

Obito sat there, staring at me for a moment, then leaned away. "Oh."

"Idiot." Kakashi gave a soft scoff as he looked away.

"Kakashi." Obito grit his teeth, glaring at the silver haired boy.

Rin was there once again, attempting to defuse the situation before it broke out into a fight.

We sat together and talked about what it was like to be a ninja, what they did as ninja and how they trained.

This was perhaps boring for them to recite things they already knew, but all the new information was exciting to me. I loved hearing more about ninja. I even told them about my promise to myself to become a ninja.

Obito grinned widely. "I think you'll do well in the academy. You alright know a lot about the way of shinobi."

Rin agreed with him, giving a short nod and a sweet smile.

"So what is your name?" Kakashi asked bluntly, staring at me pointedly as he did before. "You've been told our names but you never told us yours."

I shivered slightly, uncomfortably. I really don't like being stared at. "W-Well," I mumbled, looking away from him. "M-My name.. is Hida Aiko."

"Hida?" Obito slowly blinked, cocking his head. "That's one of those old clans, isn't it? That used to be a part of the village?"

"Y-Yeah." I slowly nodded, looking down.

"How old are you, Aiko-chan?" Rin's sweet smile never faded and I find it very reassuring.

"Well, I'm.. six." I looked up at her, smiling sheepishly.

"Six?" Rin blinked,cocking her head slightly. "You act older, though shy.

I gave a small shrug, crossing my arms. "Well, I-I was taught a lot."

"Like, what?" Obito blinked, cocking his head.

"Well, uh, book smarts and fighting." I cheeks burned with a blush, rubbing the back of my head.

"Fighting?" Obito looked to Kakashi, whom looked very bored, then back to me. "Hey, why don't you show us?"

"Well, I learned to use bows instead of Shuriken or Kunai." I mumbled, looking down. "Unfortunately, I don't have one." I paused for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, I know what I can show you guys!"

I made a channeling hand sign, building up chakra. A blue hue beginning to surround her.

"Whoa," Obito's jaw physically dropped, Rin put a hand to her mouth and Kakashi just watched.

I created a small Bow in my hand and an arrow in the other. "This is what I can do," I spoke up. "With chakra, I can create a weapon, specifically what I call the Hida Bow. And with chakra, I'm able to enhance my vision. Like a type of zooming thing."

They all looked shocked.

I let my chakra level return to normal the bow and arrow faded. I placed my hands in my lap and smiled at them sheepishly. "U-Uh, sorry.."

"Sorry?" Rin blinked, her head slightly cocked to the side, her expression changing back to a sweet smile. "Why are you sorry?"

"That was awesome!" Obito grinned widely. "You must be super powerful already! Even at such a young age!"

I blushed, my cheeks becoming increasingly hot once again. "U-Uh, well-"

"That's so cool!" Obito grinned widely. I could feel I would end up regretting showing him this skill as he continued to go on about his admiration of it.

Kakashi stared at me, perhaps surprised. It was understandable, seeing it was likely nothing he had ever seen before. Or, was it that he had never expected for something like that to come from such a small girl.

I shrunk back at his gaze, the blush forming on my cheeks darkening and I stammered. "I-uh-I-"

Obito looked from me, to Kakashi, then elbowed the other, his brows furrowed, causing Kakashi to grit his teeth and glare at the other.

"Did I.. do something?" I slowly blinked, cocking my head.

"No, you did nothing." Obito shrugged simply, crossing his arms. "Don't mind him."

I couldn't help but to look at the boy for a moment , a part of me wondered if I had upset him, and I wasn't sure why. I looked back to Obito, who was giving me a wide grin, while Rin was gaving a sheepish smile.

"So.. what else do you guys like to do?" I mumbled, leaning back on my hands. "Outside of training."

"Well," Rin gave a small shrug. "Since we're Genin, we do a lot of training and going on missions."

"Oh," I mumbled, cocking my head slightly. "Uh, well.. what should we do, then?"

Obito tapped his chin thoughtfully, glancing up at the sky. "Hm.." He looked lost in thought.

"We can just keep talking until we have to take you back to the Hokage." Rin nodded, giving Obito a smile.

"Yeah, but what do we talk about now?" Obito continued his lost expression.

"How about.. ourselves?" I piped in, smiling slightly, amused by the look on Obito's face as he looked at me. He was grinning from ear to ear. I wondered if he had any other expression other then dumbfounded and a grin.

"Ourselves?" Rin blinked, bringing a finger to her chin in thought, as Obito had done before. "Okay, then! There's not much for me to say, other then I've known these two for a long time and I'm a medic nin."

Obito nodded in agreement. "Yep! And I'm a member of the Uchiha Clan, you know them, right?"

"I think I remember reading something about them in history books." I mumbled, looking from Rin to Obito. "Is it the Clan that can use that eye jutsu?"

"The Sharingan." He tapped on his goggles, his grin widening, if that were possible. "I haven't unlocked my Sharingan yet, though. But one day, after I unlock it and become a powerful ninja, I'll become Hokage!"

Kakashi gave a skeptical scoff at that. The first sound he had made after the questions.

"You want to be Hokage?" I blinked, then gave a small smile. "That's a big asperation, Obito-senpai."

Obito blinked, then a blush started to slowly spread across his cheeks. "Oh- I- You don't have to call me that, Aiko-chan." His grin became sheepish and he rubbed the back of his head. "I know it's a big goal. But when I become Hokage, everyone will have to acknowledge me."

I gave a small giggle, then gave a nod as well. "Well,good luck, Obito-senpai." I gave him a thumbs up. "Be the best Hokage you can be!"

"I plan on it!" Obito nodded, his blush still plastered on his face, Rin next to him giving a short giggle as well. "A-And hey, I said you didn't have to call me that!"

"What about you, Aiko-chan?" Rin took it upon herself to scoot closer to her. "Anything you want to say about yourself?"

"Myself?" I blinked, the slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure." Gently, I tapped a finger to my chin, wondering what to say without telling them all the bad details. "Well, I'm the daughter of.. Akihiro Hida, head to the Hida clan."

"Whoa, no way!" Obito's eye went wide in surprise. "You really are a member of a head household?"

I slowly nodded, starting to blush again. "Y-Yeah.. but I think I've lost any right to it at this point, though."

"Why?" Rin placed her hands on her own lap, a look of concern now on her face.

"Uh, well, I actually.. fled the clan." I looked down at the ground, starting to pull grass up from beneath me.

"Why did you do that?" Obito wrinkled up his nose, placing his hands on his knees and leaning back.

"Well," I continued to pull up grass. "It's complicated.. I don't want to talk about it."

"So that's why you have to see the Hokage?" Rin mumbled, looking to the others.

"And probably why the Hokage told sensei to watch her." Kakashi finally spoke up. "In case anyone that had ties to the Hida wanted to attack her or bring her back there."

The trio looked pointedly at me, Rin still having a look of concern on her face, Obito had his head cocked and Kakashi just stared with a passive expression he had been giving since we met.

I was afraid for a moment, shrinking back slightly, intimidated by their gazes. I hated so much to be stared at, it made me so uncomfortable.

"Okay!" Obito shouted suddenly, causing Rin and I to jump in surprise. "Well then, Aiko-chan, I guess we'll have to keep an eye on you and help you out from now on!"

"What?" I blinked,again, blushing. "W-Why?"

"Because," Obito was once again grinning widely. "You're our friend now, Aiko-chan! And no one hurts my friends!"

Rin nodded in agreement, smiling once again. "Obito is right, you're our friend now, and we always help friends."

Kakashi said nothing, in fact, he seemed totally distant from this convernsation, like he was deep in thought.

"T-Thank you." I placed my hands on the earth in front of me, giving a bow. I had no idea what else to do to express my graditude.

Rin glanced up at the sky, placing a hand over her eyes, looking towards the sun. "Oh, it's starting to get late already."

I furrowed my brows, glancing up as well. The sun was starting to set, the sky a mix of a fiery red and a brilliant pink. "Ah, right. We should probably get going." I stood, brushing off dirt from my legs.

The others followed my lead, standing as well. Obito took off in the lead, shouting for us to follow. Rin, Kakashi and I walked in a line, while Obito walked in front. Kakashi had his arms folded behind his head, looking off up the road, Rin was smiling at Obito as he walked in a cocky fashion.

I crossed her arms tightly as I watched the three. A feeling suddenly bubbled in my chest, a feeling of warmth that spread a smile over my face. Happiness. To finally have some friends that at least acted as if they cared made me truly happy. Though, I couldn't if thoughts the same as the other two. I found herself glancing at him from the corner of my eye, wondering what he thought. I had no idea why I cared.

After a moment, Kakashi finally returned my gaze. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and our eyes met.

I blinked then quickly looking away from him, my cheeks flushed. My heart suddenly fluttered and my body went ridged in surprise. ' _How embarrassing!_ ' I stared pointedly at the path before us, my brows furrowed.

The walk to the Hokage's office was interesting. The group showed me random buildings that Minato skipped over. When we finally arrived to the office, we stood outside before entering.

Obito pointed excitedly to the stone images in the cliff behind the village. "There! That is the stone images of the past Hokage's of the village!"

I looked up at them, in awe. "Wow.." My voice was a whisper. "That's really amazing."

Obito then pointed to the building before us. A tall white building with white walls, red roofs and a stair case around the side. "And this is the Hokage's office. We'll show you inside."

We climbed up a flight of stairs, soon reaching a top floor, where they entered and walked to a door inside.

"In this room is the Hokage." Obito nodded, pointing towards the door. "We have to go now. We'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Aiko-chan." Rin gave a slight bow.

"Goodbye." I gave a small wave. "And thank you guys, very much."

Obito and Rin waved as they ran out the door, followed by Kakashi, whom gave me one last glance before darting out the door with them.

I watched them leave, then gave a small sigh, turning to the door. I carefully knocked. After I was called to enter, I opened the door slightly, slipping in. I immediately bowed.

"Oh, Aiko-chan!" The Hokage smiled, pulling his pipe from his mouth. "Good of you to join us." He motioned to the other people in the room, three more older people sat near him. "These are the village elders and Shimura Danzo. And you've already met Namikaze Minato."

I gave a bow and remained silent.

"We were just speaking of you, Hida-chan." The Hokage gave a short nod.

I stood straight, blinking in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, Aiko-chan." The Hokage puffed on his pipe. "We've been speaking about what you told me before."

I nodded slowly, taking a breath and attempting to put on a brave face, even though I was obviously terrified what they were planning. "So.. what will you do with me?"

They all seemed slightly surprised by the question.

"We considered taking you into a special unit for training and protection." The Hokage crossed his arms, lowering his head. "But instead, I have something else in mind for you, Aiko-chan."

I clutched my fists, my jaw set. My heart beat loudly in my ears, fear gripping me as I waited for the Hokage's judgement.

"You will be sent to the Academy." The Hokage spoke after a moment of silence. "And, after you pass, you will begin Genin training under Minato, as a tutor."

I blinked a few times, then slowly started to grin. "What? Really? So I get to become a ninja?"

The Hokage nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, Aiko-chan. Given that you pass, you will be a kunoichi of Konoha."

I cheered loudly, giving a fist bump into the air. Realising what I had done, I quickly put my hand down and bowed. "Oh, Uh, sorry. Thank you, thank you very much."

"Now, Minato," The Hokage looked to the blonde man. "Help Aiko-chan find herself a perminate residence. She will start at the Academy as soon as she is settled in."

Minato nodded, giving a bow. "Of course, Hokage-same." He then turned to me, a wide smile on his face. "So, Aiko-chan, ready to go?"

I blinked, then nodded, stepping over to him. My grin was so wide my cheeks started to ache and I had a bounce to my step.

We left the Hokage's office, walking down the dirty streets of Konoha. I looked up to the sky, in that short time I had been in the office, it had become dark. I stared up at stars, my grin fading.

Minato must have noticed my change of expression as he gently poked the side of my head. "Aiko-chan, are you paying attention to were we're going? You should, you'll have to remember where this place is."

"Hm?" I slowly blinked. "Where?"

"Well," Minato stopped, glancing up.

I followed his gaze, seeing a rather tall building with green roof tiles. I furrowed my brows and cocked my head. "What.. is this place?"

"It's an place for you to stay." Minato smiled, walking off towards the building.

We stepped into the building, walking up flights of stairs up to the top, where we walked out into a hallway open to the world. We continued walking in till Minato stopped at a door. He opened the door then turned to me, handing over a key.

"For you." He smiled sweetly. "Now, I have to go. But I'll see soon, Aiko-chan."

I slowly nodded, giving a thank you and a quick goodbye. I watched as he jumped away, assuming this is a way that ninja traveled. I gently gripped the key, stepping into the flat.

From the entryway, there where three doorways. I opened the one in front of me, which led to a restroom, the one to the right from the front door led to a bedroom and the one to the left from the front door led to a kitchen.

I wondered into the bedroom, a bedroll already placed on the floor next to a bay window on the far side of the room.

Immediately, I laid on the mat, staring up at the ceiling. My thoughts came rushing back to me, wondering why this village was willing to do something like this for a member of the clan that was no longer a part of them.

' _How stupid,_ ' I thought, reaching a hand up to me shoulder. ' _Maybe_ _they, too, want to use me for bad things._ ' I gripped my shoulder tightly. ' _After all, all I seem to be good for is getting people hurt._ '

I moved my hand away, sitting up and looking out the window and up at the night sky. ' _How stupid.._ ' I repeat, wiping a single tear from my eye. ' _Minato.. Obito, Rin, they seem to care for me, but they don't even know me._ ' I let out a shaky sigh. ' _Mayumi, Naoshi, I hope to make you proud as I become a ninja._ '

I noted a scratching on the window and I jumped at the sound. Quickly, I looked down to the window seal, finding a mass of black clawing at the window. I slowly blinked, then opened the window. "Kuro, is that you?"

The black mass, which was a large black cat, stepped into the window and gave a low mewl, it's tail swaying. It walked over to me and gently nuzzled it's face to mine.

"Kuro.." I gently hugged the cat, burrying my face in his furr. "Where have you been? I've missed you."

Kuro gave a small mewl, nuzzling into my chest.

"Were you looking for me, boy?" I raised a brow and cocked my head.

He mewled once again, looking up at me, his tail swaying.

I nodded, then laid on the bed. "Well, we're together again, Kuro. Thank you for finding me."

Kuro mewled, curling up on my chest.

I soon found myself falling asleep, having sweet dreams of the day.  
_

 ** _Of course it's set during the time of Team Minato.  
Hope you enjoyed._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Another Chapter Update!**_  
 _ **I don't have any warnings for this chapter so enjoy!  
_**_

 **Chapter 2**

"Aiko-chan."

I was awoken from my heavy slumber by a finger roughly poking my cheek. I slowly rolled over, still half asleep. "Not yet. Don't wanna.. up yet."

"Aiko-chan," The thin sheet of the bed roll was roughly pulled off of me, exposing my body to the cool air. "You'll miss your entry exam if you don't get up!"

' _Entry exam?_ ' Slowly I cracked an eye open, turning my head to see the disturbance.

Rin, with her short brown hair that framed her round cheeks with their painted purple stripes, was giving me a wide grin. She was excited, too excited for this early in the morning.

"Entry exam to what?" I muttered as I sat up, wiping the dried drool from the corner of my mouth. Only being in Konoha a couple of days, just enough time to get settled in and accustomed to my surrounds, there was still much I did not understand and know.

"The academy, silly." Rin nodded, then roughly grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed roll with a strength I never would have imagined from the petite girl. "Your enrollment exam starts today!"

"So early in the morning?" I groaned as I stumbled out of the room and into the restroom. I turned the nob for the cool water and immediately splashed a handful on my face.

"Of course." Rin followed after me, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the threshold. "It's a school, it will start early in the morning till the afternoon."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my palm. "Why in the morning?"

"You're not a morning person, huh?" The wide grin was still plastered on her face.

"I'm really not." I muttered as I walked past her, rubbing my forearms. "When does the entry exam start?"

"In about an hour and a half." The front door opened and a head of blonde hair poked through.

"Ah, Minato-san." I gave him a smile, stepping up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hokage asked me to go with you… to help you sign up at the academy." Minato stepped into the door way. "And I, uh, asked Rin to help you get ready. I hope you don't mind."

I slowly blinked and crossed my arms. "What's wrong with just going as I am?"

"You look like a paper bomb exploded in your hair." Rin muttered as she turned to face the two of us.

My hands immediately reached up to touch my hair and, sure enough, it was tangled and matted and most likely sticking up at some points.

"First impressions are important." Minato nodded and gave a gently smile. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be waiting outside." He gave a nod before exiting once again.

Rin grabbed my shoulders roughly, causing me to jump in surprise. She carted me back into the restroom, where she grabbed a satchel from her hip.

"What are you doing?" I muttered, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Have you ever brush your hair in your life?" Rin muttered as she pulled out a bristled paddle, immediately dragging the bristles through my hair.

I hissed as they got stuck in tangles and glared at the offending object in the mirror. "I did, but it hurt my head."

Rin wrinkled up her nose as she ran the brush through the ends of my hair, slowly making her way up, brushing any tangles much to my protest, then smoothed my hair down.

Once my hair was tangle free and not sticking up in random places, Rin fluffed up my hair and grinned.

"Your hair is very pretty and long! I like it!"

It wasn't too long, just merely to the middle of my back. But I supposed that was considered long for someone of my height.

The compliment was unexpected. My cheeks started to burn and turn a bright shade of pink. "Ah, thank you."

From her pack, she removed a black ribbon, holding it with her teeth as she twisted my hair in a braid. She hummed a soothing tune with no particular beat, just pitching her voice in different octaves.

I watched her as she worked, tucking hair behind my ears, lacing two thick strands of hair together and finally tying them together with the ribbon, creating a tiny bow at the end of my hair.

I wondered if this is what it was like to have an older sister.

She gently took a hold of my shoulders, turning me around to face her. "Just one more thing and you're ready." She pulled a hair pin from her pack, a light blue with an even lighter blue in the center. She clipped it to my bangs, pushing them back so they were out of my face, but instead framed it.

"There we are." She smiled sweetly, patting my shoulder. "You are good to go now! Oh, and you can keep the pin."

I touched my finger tips to the clip and slowly blinked. "Thank you, Rin."

"Don't mention it." She took my hand a bit roughly, pulling me towards the front door. "Girls have to stick together, right?"

I hummed in reply, stumbling after her as she pulled me outside where she bounded up to Minato.

"Sensei, she's ready to go."

"Oh, thank you, Rin." Minato stood from where he leaned against the wall next to the door. "Sorry for asking this of you, I'm sure you probably would have preferred training." Minato smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright, sensei." Rin beamed, looking over to me. "It was fun, right Aiko?"

"Right." I nodded curtly, bringing up a hand to my chest.

"Shall we go then?" Minato's smile turned sweet as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his Jonin uniform.

I nodded again, stepping closer to Minato.

"I'll see you later, Aiko?" Rin grinned widely. "I can't wait to see how well you did in your exams!"

"Thank you." I smiled shyly and looked up at Minato, who smiled at me in return.

We parted ways with Rin as we left the flat. The roadway through the market towards the academy was clear. I suspected no one really wished to bargain for trade in the early hours in the morning.

My stomach turned as I quickened my pace in order to keep up with the longer striders of the older man. The anxiety I was feeling was beginning to feel overwhelming and I could feel my palms sweat as we arrived at the academy.

I watched as other children around my age dashed around outside, waiting for the bell to signal the beginning of the school day. I instinctively took ahold of Minato's pant leg, standing as close to him as I could.

Minato placed a hand on my head as I looked up at him. His smile was oddly reassuring as we walked into the academy building together.

An older man greeted us inside, shaking hands with Minato and smiling pleasantly at me.

"This is Hida Aiko." Minato nodded, looking down at me as I stared up at the man. "Here to enroll."

"Ah, yes." The man nodded, smiling at Minato now. "The Hokage said you would be arriving today for an entrance exam."

"That's correct."

"It's a bit… unconventional to be giving an exam to someone when the testing period for the year has already been concluded but…" The man paused, turning and leading us down a hallway. "We shall make an exception at the behest of the Hokage and out of respect for you, Minato-san."

Minato smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, well, thank you."

I was escorted into an empty classroom, sat down at one of the many long desks lined in elevated rows. My stomach continued to churn with anxiety as Minato wished me luck before exiting the room.

Several sheets of paper were set before me with a pencil. The older man informed me I would be given an hour to write down all the answers to test.

He glanced up at a clock over the chalkboard at the front of the class. It struck the hour and he gave me a signal to begin, a simple hand wave, and then exited the room.

I placed a hand over my stomach as a wave of nausea suddenly hit. How was I supposed to know what was on the test? What happens if I don't pass?

With a shaky hand, I picked up the pencil and grabbed the first sheet of paper. I wrote my name as neatly as a six year old possibly could and looked at the first question.

I was surprised to see how simple the questions were. It was, what I assumed to be, common knowledge.

What is the name of the first Hokage, What is the Hokage's role, civilian emergency protocol, state the Three Shinobi prohibitions and What is the purpose of a Shinobi. To name a few questions.

The last one I had a particular difficult time with. Was the question meant in a literal or philosophical sense? Under assumption from the previous questions, I took it as a literal.

I gave the answer based on my own personal point of view; that the purpose of a shinobi is to serve their village and country.

I sat down my pencil as a bell chimed, signaling my hour was over. The same old man from before, the principle I presumed, returned to the classroom.

"I'll have the results ready for you within thirty minutes." He took the papers from me as I held them out to him and rose from the desk. "If you wouldn't mind, please wait outside in the hall."

I nodded slowly, taking slow steps off the elevated flooring and stepped out of the classroom. I slid the door shut behind me and sighed. The anxiety had not passed yet, instead it was renewed in hopes that I had scored well enough to pass.

Minato looked up at me from where he sat at the base of the wall across. "How do you think you did?"

I sat down roughly next to him, leaning my head against the wall. "I don't know."

"I'm sure you did well." He smiled, bringing up a knee and propping his arm across it. "So how long do we wait for?"

"He said within thirty minutes." I muttered, slowly rubbing my arm. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. The anxiety building up was causing me nausea and I was plagued with doubt over my own knowledge.

Sure, I read a lot of books on Shinobi and history. But that doesn't mean I retained all that information or didn't just accidentally make something up, completely ruining my overall score on the test.

"There's no need to feel so anxious."

I was broken out of my daze and looked to my side to see Minato giving me a reassuring smile. How did he know I was feeling anxious? Was it written on my face so clearly?

"If you didn't pass, that's okay. There will always be next year." His smile was warm and seemed to calmed my nerves, if only slightly. "I believe you'll pass, anyway."

I rested my chin on my knees, closing my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down. He was right; there was no real point worrying over it. There was always next year. And I would study as much as I possibly could in order to pass.

The thirty minutes flew by more quickly than I had anticipated. I assume I fell asleep at some point. When I opened my eyes again, Minato was speaking to the principle and shaking his hand.

I rubbed away any tiredness that remained in my eye as he stepped up to me, sporting a smile so wide one would think his cheeks would hurt.

"You passed, Aiko."

It took my tired mind a moment to process the words he said. When it finally registered, I jumped up, excitedly lifting my hands to my chest. "Really? Did I really?"

He nodded enthusiastically; the happiness radiated off of him was contagious. "Really!"

The feeling of joy was overwhelming, so much so my eyes blurred with hot tears. My body seemed to move on its own as I hugged Minato's leg, happily crying. Finally, I was going to become a ninja.

A hand was placed on my head and I looked up at the smiling face of Minato. "See, I told you there was no need to feel so anxious."

I smiled and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms. "T-Thank you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, guiding me through the academy halls as I rubbed my eyes. "You will start classes at the beginning of next week, since it's almost the end of this week."

I slowly nodded, still rubbing an eye with a fist, my other hand holding onto Minato's pants leg. The joy I was feeling was overwhelming and sent a bubbling feeling in my stomach.

When we exited the Academy I looked around at the entrance grounds. It was simple, a walkway leading to the wide front doors lined with budding cherry blossom trees.

"We have some things to pick up for your classes." Minato spoke up as we walked down the pathway. "So we'll head to a few shops before I walk you home."

"What is it that I need?" I looked up at him with inquisitive eyes and a bright smile. I was hoping he was going to say ninja tools, real ninja tools. When my hopes were confirmed, another wave of joy and excitement hit me.

"Tools, packs, supplies." He looked down at me as I let go of his pant leg, smiling sweetly. "And anything else you might need."

Our walk to the market district of the village was uneventful and quiet. Unsurprisingly, thanks to my already quiet nature, I found a comfort in it. The only sound being the people around in the market bartering with traders and talking among themselves.

We arrived at the tool shop, a shop set in among a row of others just the same as the other shops it was bunched together with, the only thing distinguishing it as a tool shop was the wooden sign outside the door with a carved picture of a kunai and shuriken. I was surprised. I assumed, being a ninja village, the local tool shop would be larger.

Once I stepped inside, however, I was pleasantly surprised. Nonlethal ninja tools hanging from the ceiling and walls, fans, bows, crossbows and the like. A display case counter spanning from wall to wall around the shop with kunai, shuriken, knifes, swords, sealing scrolls and paper bombs on display.

I stared in awe at the array of ninja tools, amazed at the sight. Having only seen such tools as drawings in books, I felt overwhelmed.

Minato spoke to the shop keeper, explaining to the man that we were there to purchase products for an academy student. The man retreated to a door at the back of the shop.

I wondered away from Minato, looking over tools, inspecting them with wide eyes. My fingers touched the glass of one of the display cases. I spotted a short bow on the far wall and found myself staring at it.

The man returned from the back, a large backpack in hand. He placed the pack on the counter in front of Minato and began pulling out equipment. "We have a special pack for academy students for all their needs." He pulled out wooden kunai and shuriken as well as real metal kunai and shuriken, hips satchels, kunai thigh holster and smoke bombs.

My heart beat quickly in excitement as I stared at the objects, I immediately wanted to take them and play with them.

"This is perfect, thank you." Minato smiled as he reached into a satchel on his hip, pulling out a pouch that, from the sound of metallic clinking, was full of coin. "And how much is this?"

I returned my attention to the bow, cocking my head slightly. The sight of the bow reminded me of my training back home. It reminded me of how a bow felt in my hands and the power of an arrow planting into a target.

"Do you like bows?" The sound of Minato's voice behind me broke me out of my concentration and I jumped.

I slowly blinked as I looked up at him, then returned my attention back to the bow. "I trained with bows."

There was silence for a moment, and then the shop attendant moved over to the bow. He took the bow down from the wall, grabbed a quiver stuffed with practice arrows and handed them over to Minato, who had moved to the counter in front of me.

Minato handed over money to the shopkeeper, said a thank you, then turned to me. He looked rather funny with a child sized pack on his back and a short bow and quiver in hand. He handed over the bow to me and shrugged the quiver on his shoulder.

I stared at the bow in his hand for a moment before slowly taking it. "T-Thank you. But why?"

"Well, since you trained in bows I supposed that's your specialty." His smile was sweet as he placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me out of the shop as I continued to stare at the bow. "You should continue training with them if you like them."

I gently clutched the bow in hand, the wood was stained a dark red-brown with a carved line up to the string where the line curled. Again, I was reminded the power I once felt holding such an instrument.

I did not have long to stew in my own thoughts as Minato guided me into a different store. This store was much different from the tool shop. This store was filled with a wide assortment of different things, from food to appliances.

I looked up at Minato, slowly blinking at him.

"We won't be here long." Minato nodded, moving to the back of the shop. "Just need to pick up a few things." He picked up papers and pencils and returned to the shop front, paying for the items then put them in the pack.

"And we're done." He smiled happily as we exited the shop, making our way down the street towards my home. "This should be most of the things you need. Don't be afraid to ask for anything else."

I slowly blinked once again, furrowing my eyebrows as I looked up at him. His smile was bright against the blue sky. "Why are you helping me so much? Did the Hokage ask you to do all this?"

"All of this? No." He looked down at me, his smile fading. "It's the right thing to do. How else will you get the things you need?" He paused for a moment, looking away from me. "Besides, you remind me someone, in a way."

I looked away from him, puffing out my cheeks slightly. Of course, a simple answer.

We walked together back to my place, where he put the bag of supplies on my bed.

"Thank you for today." I bow my head slightly as Minato walks to the front door. "How can I repay your kindness?"

Minato paused, his hand on the door knob. He turned his head to look at me and gave such a light yet sweet smile, I couldn't help but smile back. "You don't have to repay me, really. Just become a good ninja."

I slowly blinked, bringing the bow I still clutched to my chest. "I will!"

"See ya." He gave a wave as he exited. I could still catch his smile as he closed the door.

I looked down at the bow in my hand and furrowed my brows. Again, I was reminded of my times at home. Running around with clay ninja tools, finding a nice quiet place to read and spending day in and day out training.

As I sat the bow down next to the pack and flopped down on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, my stomach was in knots. A feeling rose in me that I could not place, sadness but much more extreme.

The feeling left an ache in my chest that only became much worse as I thought about Mayumi and Naoshi.

A scratch on the window brought me back from my thoughts and I quickly sat up. There on the outside was Kuro, pawing at the glass.

I sat the bow down and opened the window, pouting at the big black cat as he jumped onto my bed. "I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?"

Kuro mewled loudly, his long bushy tail slowly swaying as he walked across my bed, curling up by the pillow.

"Did you go explore the village today?" I laid my head next to him, gently placing a hand on his head and rubbed his ear. "I guess that's okay, this is our home now so we should get used to it, right?"

Kuro only purred loudly in response, rubbing his head against my hand. A knock on the door caused the cat to jump and dart across the room.

"Scaredy cat." I muttered as I stood from the bed and made my way to the front door. Without a thought, I threw the door open and was greeted by a grinning Rin.

"Aiko!" The over excited girl threw herself into the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. "How did your exam go? Did you pass?"

"I passed." I took a step back away from her, turning her grin with a smile of my own. "I start the academy at the start of the week. Minato-san already got me a lot of supplies, too!"

"That's great to hear!" Rin nodded as she walked into my room, looking over the pack and bow. "It will be fun to finally have another kunoichi in our group."

"Group?" I slowly blinked, following her, noticing Kuro in the corner of the room staring Rin down. "What group?"

"It's just the girls from my class." Rin took a seat on the bed, waving her hand. "We've all made Genin, so we don't see each other a lot. But we still have that classmate bond."

"I see." I looked away from her, furrowing my brows. Would I make any bonds in my class? Would people like me?

My stomach suddenly felt like it was in a knot. Yet another thing to feel anxious about.

"I'll introduce you sometime." Rin's smiled and cocked her head slightly.

I sat on the bed next to her and looked down at my hands that I folded on my lap. My stomach churned with anxiety I knew was unnecessary. "Do you think," I paused, looking over to Rin. "I could make friends?"

Rin slowly blinked and then nodded, her smile still bright. "Well, that depends really. But I think so, you made friends with Obito, Kakashi and I pretty quickly."

"I think that was more along the lines of you guys became friends with me." I muttered as my cheeks became hot in a blush. "I didn't really do anything."

"Perhaps," Rin crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly. "I'm really glad you got into the academy."

"I am too." I leaned back on my hands and looked over to her with a smile. "What is it like to be a ninja, anyway? Is it fun?"

That question did not sound right. Of course being a ninja wasn't fun.

"Well, seeing as I'm only a Genin, there's not a lot that I can do." Rin muttered, I was surprised she was even entertaining such a childish question. "We train daily, especially on days off from missions. And missions tend to just be mundane tasks around the village. But you can make it fun, I guess."

I lay back on the bed and wrinkled up my nose. "Well, that doesn't sound very interesting."

"I'm sure everything gets much more interesting after you become Chunin and can be assigned C or B ranked missions." She shrugged as she talked, looking around my room.

I stared up at the ceiling a moment, furrowing my brows. I didn't know missions had rankings, but of course they did. They need some kind of differentiation between the ranks outside of ability.

It seemed I had a lot to learn in the academy and I was thankful for it. The prospect of learning more about shinobi society was exciting to me. Not only that, but I was also happy to have new found friends to help teach me what the academy can't.

I hoped I would enjoy my time in the academy and with Rin and her team.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here's an update! I know, it's been awhile and I apologize.  
But here's one now... at least!  
The warnings I have for you this chapter are: Violence and talks of broken bone.  
Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3**  
_

Five months in Konohagakure went by rather quickly. I spent most of my time with my nose stuck in books from the academy and prepping myself for tests. On occasions, Minato would teach me taijutsu basics and his team would explain to me certain aspects of ninja life I was not sure about.

And in those months, I managed to become much closer to Rin and Obito as well as Kakashi, surprisingly. He went from only speaking to me every so often in the first few weeks to having awkward and short conversations.

And, in that time, my house suddenly became a meeting place for the whole team, Minato included.

I drummed my fingers against my cheek as I rested my chin in my hand, elbow propped up on the small table in my kitchen. My other hand held onto half of a book on the history of Konoha.

"How is your studying coming along?" The sound of Rin's voice was surprising and I, unfortunately, jumped, earning an annoyed growl from Kuro, who was stretched out across my lap.

"Fine," I muttered, dragging my eyes away from the book to look at her, spotting the three fourths of Team Minato standing in the kitchen doorway. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sensei thinks it would be a good idea for you to come and watch us train." Obito spoke up with a grin far too wide. "You might learn something if you see how shinobi work in action."

"If how you guys work is anything compared to how you try to explain things to me, I think I'm better off sticking to my books." I muttered, returning my attention to said object. Obito and Kakashi tended to fight over the smallest things.

For example, better ways to explain things to me. Kakashi insisted on explaining things in in-depth technical terms while Obito preferred short and simple explanations followed by demonstrations. And they are quiet vocal about their differing opinions.

"Obito won't pick any fights," Rin turned to look at the two, smiling sweetly. "Isn't that right?"

"I don't pick fights!" Obito crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "If Kakashi would get off his high horse." He cast a sharp glare at said silver haired boy.

Kakashi shrugged, lifting his hands slightly as he did. "I can't help the fact that you lack talent and skill."

"Right," I rolled my eyes as I turned the page of my book. "You two are like oil and water. You probably can't even go thirty minutes without fighting."

Obito seemed to perk up at the prospect of a challenge. "I can go all day without talking to Kakashi!" He boasted, once again grinning widely. He held himself with a confident air with his hands on his hips.

"Sure, you can." Kakashi rolled his eyes and looking away from Obito, looking towards the wall. "You can't even keep from making something a competition."

"Maybe that's a good idea." I closed my book, pushed it away from me and gently picked up Kuro as I stood. "Why don't you two compete to see who can keep from picking on the other the longest?"

"That's a good idea." Rin stepped over to me, her smile turning into a wide grin. "Why haven't I thought of that before?"

I shrugged as I sat Kuro down on the floor, who mewled as he sauntered away from the group. "Well, shall we go?"

"I'll definitely win this." Obito folded his arms behind his head as they walked with me outside. "There's no way I'll let you win, Kakashi."

Kakashi did not entertain him with a reply and stuck his hands in his pockets. He did not agree to the little game, nor did he protest. Perhaps he thought this might quiet the excitable Uchiha.

We fell into awkward silence as we made our way outside the village to the training grounds. All the while, Obito glowered at Kakashi for brushing off his attempts to taunt him.

"Sorry we're late, Minato-sensei." Rin clapped her hands together in front of her face and half bowed as we made our way to where he stood in the middle of the training ground.

"That's alright." Minato nodded and regarded us with a warm smile. "Thank you for bringing Aiko along."

I stepped up to Minato and looked up at him with my head cocked slightly. "You wanted me to watch today, sensei?"

"Yes, that's right." He looked down at me and mirrored my head tilt. "I think learning from examples would be beneficial for you."

"What will we show Aiko today, sensei?" Obito seemed a bit too excited, presumably over the idea of being able to show off his abilities to someone who had not seen them in full before. "Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, something else really cool?"

I could not help but smile at his enthusiasm and a heat suddenly rose to my cheeks as Obito flashed his teeth in an impossibly large grin. Impulsively, I looked away from him as my heart fluttered awkwardly in my chest. What was that feeling? Was I starting to feel sick suddenly?

"We'll be showing Aiko sparring today. She's only just begun her studies, but it is something she should be learning soon." Minato slowly nodded towards the three as he placed a hand on his hip. "What ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques you use are entirely up to you."

He looked to Obito and Kakashi, motioning for them to move in front of us. "Take position and make the Seal of Confrontation."

They both stood in front of us and faced each other. Obito raised his right hand up to face level, Kakashi raised his left, with their index finger and middle finger held out while their ring finger and pinky were folded against their palms.

The two were silent as they stared each other down; I had to hand it to Obito, it was amazing how quickly he could change from giddy to serious.

Minato raised his hand in front of himself. "All right, Shinobi hand-to-hand combat!" In a swift movement, he brought his hand down as he shouted; "Begin!"

The two immediately rushed at each other, locking immediately in combat. They threw punches at each other, both managing the block the others' fists before it landed a blow.

Kakashi kicked towards Obito who was quick to block his leg with his arm. In retaliation to the block, Kakashi dropped to one knee and used his other leg to sweep towards Obito.

Obito jumped over Kakashi who immediately jumped back up and pursued the Uchiha. Obito pushed away Kakashi's arm as he took a swing at his head, but Kakashi quickly jumped back as Obito brought up a leg to kick him in the gut. Kakashi used the palm of his hand to strike Obito in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

Their movements were so fast compared to any taijutsu I had dared to attempt in the past. But my eyes did not fail to pick up their motions, stances, and defense and offense techniques. They seemed almost equally paired in taijutsu. Almost.

Kakashi managed to dodge one of Obito's attacks by quickly flipping over him. Obito immediately swept a leg towards Kakashi's legs as he landed on the ground. However, Kakashi was quick to jump back up before their legs connected.

Using his momentum, Kakashi kicked at Obito's arm, which he had brought up to guard and pushed off his arm.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and Obito was quick to do the same.

I looked up at Minato in surprise, but he seemed fine with them bringing weapons into combat. I return my attention back to the fight as they parried blows.

They dodged and dove around each other until Obito finally could break away from Kakashi, jumping back and immediately waving signs quickly.

Mid jump, he released a fireball from his mouth and Kakashi quickly dropped to his knees, waved quick signs as well and slam his hands down on the ground, summoning a dirt wall that blocked Obito's fireball.

The sight of pieces of dirt flying and smoke bellowing from the small explosion from the fireball strike was spectacular. The jutsu might have been simple, but it amazed me and I could not help but stare in wonder as Obito rounded Kakashi's crumbling dirt wall.

Kakashi was ready for him, however, and kicked a foot into his jaw, sending him flying backward. He was quick to follow Obito, immediately pointing a kunai in his face as he sat up.

"Hand-to-hand combat is over. Kakashi wins." Minato spoke up, a small smile on his face. "Now, perform the Unison Sign."

Kakashi lowered his Kunai as Obito reached a hand toward him. The two linked together their index fingers and ring fingers, Obito with a grin on his face and Kakashi with his passive expression.

I looked up at Minato and cocked my head slightly. I had read in my books about shinobi being able to use several types of ninjutsu from different kinds of elements, but I had never seen it in action before. I found myself wanting to know more. The two walked over to us, Obito still grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you see, Aiko?" The Uchiha was far too excited for someone that not only just fought but also lost said fight. "Was that cool or what?"

I stared at him for a moment then slowly looked away as my cheeks felt hot once more. "C-Cool." I stiffened as a hand was placed on my head and I looked up to see a smiling Minato.

"Sparring is a good teaching tool you'll learn about in the academy." He ruffled my hair gently and I found my face feeling even hotter. "You can gauge your allies' strengths as well as test out your own."

"They're only Genin and they can already use Jutsu like that?" I slowly blinked and looked to Kakashi and Obito, who were silently glaring at one another.

"Well, as an Uchiha, Obito can use the Fireball Jutsu while Kakashi is…" Minato paused for a moment, looking to said boy whose attention was now drawn to us from the mention of his name. "What one would call a prodigy. He actually graduated earlier than the rest of his classmates."

My eyes met with Kakashi's grey and he was quick to look away. I supposed it made sense that he was a prodigy. He always seemed to not only act like he knew a lot, but also had the knowledge to back up his boasts.

"Kakashi is very skilled already." Rin took me by surprise when she spoke up, she had been so quiet watching the two spar. "He was on more advance missions before being teamed up with us."

I noted how her eyes seem to brighten as she spoke about him and her cheeks tinted a light pink. I was curious about her reaction, but presumed it was wiser to question it another time.

"So, do we have any missions for today, Sensei?" Obito was grinning once again and seemed rather bouncy with anticipation.

"No, no missions today." Minato's smile turned sheepish as Obito's grin fell. "You guys have a break."

Obito seemed wildly dissatisfied with that answered, but begrudgingly accepted. "So, a day of training it is!"

"Actually." Minato crossed his arms, his smile still sheepish. "I was wondering if you three could possibly include Aiko in on your training today."

I furrowed my brows and looked up at Minato. Surely, he was joking. There was no way these three would accept an academy student to join the training.

But I was pleasantly surprised.

"I think that could be fun!" Rin lifted her hands below her chin and pressed her finger tips together. "We can make a game out of it!"

"A game out of training?" Kakashi turn his nose up at the idea, literally. "Training is something serious."

"Usually, but maybe just this once." Rin blinked slowly and blushed, looking away from Kakashi.

"I think it's a good idea." Obito was grinning once again, bouncing physically with joy. "What kind of game can we make out of it?"

"I'll leave that decision to you." Minato slowly nodded and looked away from us. "I've got some business to take care of."

"Again?" I pouted as I looked up at him, furrowing my brows.

Minato had a tendency to cut training sessions short some days. I couldn't help but to feel a bit sad every time.

"So sorry to take your sensei's attention." The new voice was a surprise and as we all turned to see the new comer, I smiled. Kushina Uzumaki, a woman with a fierce temper and a heart just as fiercely kind and the dear love of Minato. The green dress with white undershirt she wore was an interesting mix with her long fiery red hair.

"But I'm afraid that I must borrow him for a while, ya know." She nodded at us and regarded Minato with a smile.

"Kushina-sama." Rin grinned and immediately stepped over to her. "We don't mind at all! Isn't that right?" She turned her head towards the two boys, one of which was ignoring her and the other was agreeing fervently with her.

I pouted once again, looking from Kushina to Minato. My first week in Konoha, I met Kushina and she took an immediate liking to me, so much that she invited me to dinner many times. However, Kushina disliked my tendency to mope.

So, as soon as she spotted my stuck-out bottom lip, she immediately stepped over to me. I jumped as a fist was brought down on my head, not hard enough to cause pain but just hard enough to be felt.

"Don't make such a face!" She scolded with her eyes narrowed slightly.

I winced and looked up at her with wide eyes. My pout faded to a sheepish smile.

Kushina slowly blinked then grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug. She cooed over how cute I was and how pretty my eyes were.

I stood there, stiff as a board and arms pinned to my sides as I stared at her. My face burned as she rubbed her cheek against mine.

She let me go, but not before ruffling my hair. "I expect you for dinner tonight, Aiko-chan."

I blinked and nodded, watching her as she walked over to Minato.

They smiled at each other in a way I had never seen before. Happiness mixed with something else.

When the two made their exit, I walked over to Rin and cocked my head slightly. "So… what now?"

"We play that game I mentioned." She gave me a grin to match the one she gave Kushina, wide and excited. "We can all spar together but make it fun. Like a game of tag."

"Tag?" I slowly blinked and furrowed my brows. "How do we play that?"

Rin stared at me in disbelieve for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "You don't know how to play tag?"

I suddenly felt very small under her gaze and looked away, my face hot with a blush. "Well… I didn't play with other's my age so…"

Rin's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. "Really? But why- "

I waved my hands frantically and returned my attention to her. "Anyway, anyway!" I spoke hurriedly in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "How do we play? It sounds like fun."

Rin smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Okay, well, we make someone 'it' and those who aren't run from them. And if the person that's 'it' catches you, you become 'it'."

"How can we add sparring to that?" Obito interjected, crossing his arms as he walked over to us.

"Dodging, of course." Rin nodded. "Get away from the one that's 'it' by any means necessary."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." I grinned widely and nodded. "Who should be it first?"

Obito excitedly raised a hand, nearly jumping in his excitement. "I will!"

Kakashi looked as if he was prepared to give some rude comment, but instead just simply looked away from us. "While you entertain this childish game, I'll be doing some real training."

I puffed out my cheeks in a pout and turned my back to Kakashi. With arms crossed over my chest, I walked over to Rin and Obito. "Well, it can just be us three then." I took in a short breath and prepared myself for any back lash for my next statement.

"Too bad Kakashi is too chicken to go along with us." I could feel his eyes burrowing into my back and he was quickly beside me, suddenly prepared to take part in the game.

Obito looked from Kakashi to me and then flashed a wide grin towards me. Usually he would be the one to taunt the silver haired boy. "Alright!" He called loudly. "I'll be it first!"

"Why are you first?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the literally bouncing Uchiha.

"He called it first." I grinned at him before standing next to Rin. I tapped her on the shoulder and we exchanged a grin before both taking off away from Obito.

Behind us, we could hear Obito's flustered babbling at our sudden flight and we laughed. We ran through the lining of trees around the training area and jumped onto tree limbs.

We took a moment to pause and check for pursuit, only to find Obito was not there. We looked at each other again and grinned.

"Obito probably didn't see that coming." I leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

Rin agreed, slowly nodding her head. "The way you got Kakashi to play along! It's hard to believe you used to be shy!"

I blinked and giggled, looking away to where Obito would surely come barreling through. "I would say we should keep moving, but Obito is likely hunting down Kakashi."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She took a seat on the tree limb, swinging her legs. "They have quite the rivalry."

I quietly scoffed and wrinkled my nose. "That they do."

We didn't have to wait long for the appearance of Obito. He hopped onto a tree limb and immediately spotted us, shouting out our names as we immediately turned tail and took off away from him.

We looked at each other and I nodded at her. "We should split up. One can be a decoy while the other gets away."

"Are you sure?" She blinked at me and cocked her head slightly. "We don't know who he'll go after. He might follow you."

"I'm counting on that." I grinned widely and pushed myself away from her, jumping to tree branches diverging to the right while she took the tree branches to the left.

Unfortunately, he did not do as I hoped and continued his pursuit of Rin. I found myself watching him follow her, even as I continued forward.

Interesting how he decided to follow Rin, a medic-nin surely trained well in avoidance. I thought for sure he would follow me since I was the potentially smaller and weaker target. I supposed he was possibly smarter than he let on for not underestimating me.

Or it could be something else.

Something appeared to be moving towards me from the right. Unfortunately, being too caught up in my own thoughts, I did not notice it until I slammed into it.

I cried out as I plummeted from the trees and onto the hard ground below, just barely missing large roots sticking up from the ground.

I looked at my feet as the being I crashed into grunted and pushed himself up from his face down position on the ground to look at me. My face fell as I immediately recognized the individual.

"Clumsy." Kakashi spoke through clenched teeth as he glared at me. "You need to pay more attention."

My face burned as I quickly sat up, lowering my head slightly. "I-Uh-Sorry. But… were you also not paying attention… since we ran into each other?"

For a split second, he looked taken aback by that, but his eyes hardened and he brushed himself off as he stood. "I was searching for that idiot, Obito. I wasn't concerned with you."

That somehow hurt. I ignored it. "Well, Obito followed Rin that way." I looked away from him and pointed to the left. "Why are you going after him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I see no reason to avoid him, since I doubt he'd be able to catch me." He looked to where I indicated.

"So, you're going to taunt him?" I followed him as he took to the trees, landing on each branch after he launched himself off.

"I don't have to answer to you." He cast a glance back at me, but he did not seem to protest to me following him.

I pouted and looked away. He was quite prickly, but at least he wasn't speaking to me as he usually did with Obito.

It wasn't long before we found Obito, attempting desperately to catch Rin as she rounded the base of the trees and jumped over exposed roots.

I slowly blinked and looked to Kakashi, who was watching Obito and Rin. I followed him quietly as he made his way to the Uchiha, whom was concentrating far too hard on catching Rin to even notice us.

Rin looked back at Obito as she ran and immediately spotted us. Her eyes were drawn to Kakashi. This was a perfect opportunity for Obito to tag her, and he did. She returned her attention to him as he touched her arm.

She smiled and congratulated him for catching her and looked at us again, particularly at Kakashi.

Obito followed her gaze and his expression changed from a smile to a frown. The fact Kakashi was the one to pull her attention away from him seemed discouraging.

I found this exchange to be odd, but I did not have time to voice any questions. Rin was now it, and her attention was drawn to us. I looked over to Kakashi, who seemed rather indifferent, and furrowed my brows.

I took a step back as Rin began advancing toward us, but Kakashi did not make a move. I did not have time to question his motives as Rin ran up to us.

She regarded me with a smile and looked to Kakashi. She seemed to regard her opinions of whom to go for first, then turned to me.

Of course she would choose me, I thought with a tad bit of bitterness. She was aware of what Kakashi was capable of, but me on the other hand.

Knowing I was being underestimated left my chest feeling heavy.

I took a step back as she took a step forward. I looked around the trees for a quick escape, but with Kakashi to my right and Rin in front of me, I had nowhere else to flee but backwards.

Her smile was a bit unnerving as she got closer to me, a hand reached towards me, prepared to tag me.

I launched myself backwards and jumped into a tree branch. As I jumped through the trees, I did not spot Rin following me. In fact, I saw no one in pursuit.

I took a moment to take in a breath and leaned my back against a tree trunk. I contemplated the situation, it was as good a time as any.

The fact that I was being underestimated was annoying, but it made sense. I had not given them a reason to do otherwise, since I had not shown them what I was truly capable of. However, that knowledge did not stop the heavy feeling in my chest.

Furthermore, the trio's reactions to one another seemed odd. I know they have known each other longer than I had been around, but it was interesting to see their reactions, or over reactions in one case, and even under reactions for another.

How Obito always seemed so flustered when it came to Rin, and how he seemed to loathe Kakashi in such an unnecessary manner. Rin and her blushing at the mere mention of Kakashi's name and how she seemed to play the peace maker for the two. Kakashi seemed indifferent to everything, besides his pestering of Obito.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and crossed my arms over my chest. Kakashi and Obito seemed to have the natural chemistry of oil and water and Rin was a different entity by herself, keeping the two together.

I wondered where I fit in that equation, if I did at all. Where did I stand with the team?

A rustling in the leaves brought my attention away from my thoughts. I looked to the trees the sound originated from and prepared myself to flee.

A figure emerged from a tree and I was shocked to find it was not Rin, Kakashi or Obito. It was someone I had never seen before. The figure was a tall man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He did not wear a Konoha headband or a green flak jacket like Minato, instead he wore browns and dark blues.

The man looked at me and did not say anything for a moment, then a look of recognition flashed in his eyes. "Hey, I know you."

"Y-You do?" I stuttered, the shock from the appearance of the new comer had me frozen in place. "You must… be mistaking."

"No," The man muttered, moving closer to my position. "There's no mistaking those blue eyes. You're Akihiro's daughter."

A fear that I had only ever felt once before gripped me and my knees began to shake. Why here? Why now? So long had I gone without hearing or seeing anything from that time.

"But... he told us you were dead." He looked me over with a piercing gaze as he got even closer. "And called you and those with you traitors to our clan."

I started to visibly shake as the man stood just an arms length in front of me. ' _Come on, move!_ ' I attempted to make myself move, but I managed to take one shaky step back.

The man was quick to grab my right wrist in a grip that was far too strong for our size difference. My bones felt like they were going to be crushed under the pressure.

I winced and gave a sharp cry of pain as he dragged me closer to him, my wrist hot with pain.

"It was fortuitous for Akihiro-sama to send me to scout Konoha patrols." His grip on me needlessly tightened and I cried out once again.

I began push his hand away and pull my arm back in a futile attempt to free myself.

"He will be pleased to know you still live and will reward me greatly for returning you back into the fold." He smiled, it was terribly creepy and sent a shiver racing down my spine.

There was no way I was going back there.

In a desperate move, I leaned towards him and bit his hand that held onto me as hard as I could. The man recoiled and yelled in both surprise and pain.

In his surprise, he let my wrist loose and I did not hesitate to jump away from him. I started running back the way I came, desperately hoping that one of the others were still there. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I pushed myself forward as fast as I could.

Unfortunately, my escape was cut short as the man landed heavily in front of me, his fist immediately slamming into my stomach.

My body folded momentarily over his fist and what ever happened to be contained in my stomach was quickly expelled.

Everything was blurry. I felt the back of my shirt being grabbed and I was lifted into the air like some pup.

The man slung me over his shoulder without another word.

I drifted in and out of consciousness as the man made his way towards, presumably, the clan's lands.

At one time, I could hear the distinct sound of something sharp hitting tree bark. Shuriken? Kunai, perhaps? But then I drifted back into unconsciousness.

Again, I could hear things, someone talking and moving me? This time, I did my damnedest to open my eyes

It took a moment of mental coxing, but when I was finally able to crack open my eyes, I was greeted by gray eyes and a masked covered face.

"K-Kakashi?" My voice was hoarse, and my stomach burned with pain to go along with my sore wrist.

He pointed off to my right, I slowly turned my head and there, at the base of a tree, was the man that had grabbed me, unconscious.

"Why?" I looked back at him, my brows furrowed. I didn't take him to be the kind to willingly help someone.

"I heard shouting from this way, so I came to look." He did not look at me, he just continued to look at the man. "I knew I would never hear the end of it from the others if I just let him take you."

It seems he did have a motive, but I didn't care why he did it, really. I was just overwhelming grateful.

Tears filled my eyes and I flung my arms around his neck, the movement sending pain through my abdomen and cried quietly. "T-Thank you!"

His ears and the exposed parts of his cheek bones turned a bright shade of red. "I-Well-Uh-"

There was a rustling in the trees behind us and Kakashi's attention was diverted from me to the new comers.

"Aiko! Are you okay?" I heard Obito's voice and Rin echo my name.

Kakashi grabbed me by my shoulders, surprisingly gently and pulled me away from him.

I pitifully used Kakashi's hold to keep myself up, my abdomen burned with white hot pain, so I hunched over slightly. Surely, I looked a sight.

Rin was at my side quickly, her hands hovered over me and glowed a faint green. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated.

Obito stood behind her and pointed the man at the tree. "Who is that?"

Kakashi looked up at him then looked to the man. "Someone that was trying to take Aiko."

Obito blinked then stared pointedly at Kakashi, who returned his attention to him. "And you saved her?"

"Only because I knew you all would never leave me alone about it if I didn't." He looked away from Obito quickly and his shoulders raised in a tense manner.

Rin completely ignored the two and smiled at me. Though her face was blurred by tears, I found comfort in the smile. "You have a few broken ribs and your wrist has a slight fracture, but other then that, you're fine. However," She glanced at Kakashi. "What I can do is not enough to treat the broken bones. We'll have to take her back to the village, to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll take her back." Obito nodded and kneeled beside me.

"With how clumsy you are?" Kakashi glared at the Uchiha. "You'll just end up tripping and causing an even bigger problem."

Obito returned his glare with one of his own and balled his hands into fists. "No! I won't!"

Rin raised her hands and waved them desperately in front of the two. "Now's not the time to fight! Someone has to stay here and watch that man while the others take Aiko back to the village and get help."

Obito and Kakashi stared each other down for a moment longer before Kakashi looked away.

"I'll watch over the man. You both go back to the village."

It was surprising that he gave in so quickly, but I supposed even he couldn't argue with that logic.

"What? What's with the sudden change!" Obito barked, pointing a finger at him.

"A novice like you can't be trusted to guard someone this important." Kakashi cast a glare at Obito from the corner of his eye.

"What did you say?" Obito snapped, jumping up and preparing to grab Kakashi.

Rin was quick to jump up and wave her hands once again between the two. "Not the time, not the time!"

I doubled over and wrapped my arms around my abdomen. I barely heard the whimper that escaped me, but apparently, they did as all three turned to look at me.

Obito went quiet and faced away from us. He then kneeled and looked back at me.

Rin helped me up and I unceremoniously draped myself over his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs, using them to keep ahold of me.

Rin took off a pack from around her waist and placed it in between my abdomen and Obito's back, presumably to guard me from bumping into him. "I keep first aid supplies in this." Rin looked at me and smiled. "So, it should be softer then anything else I have now."

I slowly nodded and Obito stood.

"Alright, Rin. Let's go." He nodded as well, giving Rin a smile.

"Be careful with her." Rin muttered, following after Obito as he took off through the trees.

Bumping into the pack was awkward and hurt, but surely it was better than hitting his back.

I buried my nose into his shoulder and closed my eyes tightly, silently attempting to ignore the pain. However, any rough jump Obito made or sharp turn seemed to increase the pain two-fold.

Obito looked back at me with ever small whimper I made and frowned while Rin did her best to reassure me that we were close to the village.

I could feel consciousness start to fade as I held onto him tightly. The emotional exhaustion and pain were finally beginning to catch up to me and I had passed out rather quickly.

When I came to again, however, I was not in the forest outside the village. I was in a room with familiar white walls and large windows to the right side of the comfortable bed I laid in.

"You're awake."

I looked slowly to my left to see Minato and Kushina at the side of the bed, giving me relieved smiles. I raised my hands to rub my eyes, only to find my right wrapped up in hard bandaging.

"They put a cast on, so your cracked bone will heal better. You won't be using it for a while." Minato frowned. "They also wrapped your abdomen for your broken ribs, so they'll heal properly, but you won't be able to do much in till they give the go ahead."

I stared at the cast and furrowed my brows. "Obito got here fine? Did anyone go to Kakashi?"

"Yes, and yes." Kushina gently placed a hand on mine, drawing my attention to her. "They were both very brave. Be sure to thank them, ya know."

I slowly nodded then looked past her at a noticeably head of shiny silver hair.

Kakashi noticed me stare at him in the door way, along with Rin and Obito and was the first to step in followed by the others.

"Thank you." I nodded again towards them.

"Well, what are friends for?" Obito grinned widely, giving me a thumb up.

"I have to ask, Aiko." Minato muttered, looking away from me. "We have the man that attacked you with the interrogation unite, but could you tell us who that man was?"

I stared at him for a moment. I was surprised I was even being asked. Surely Hokage-sama knew where the man could be from. I looked away from him and looked out the window. The sky was a bright blue with only a few scattered fluffy clouds.

Kushina very carefully sat on the bed next to me after a moment of silence. She picked up my hand and placed her other on top of it. "Aiko, do you know who he was?"

"Not specifically." I muttered and began to tear up.

"What do you mean?" Minato spoke up, cocking his head slightly.

"I mean," I muttered and looked at him. "That… man was from my clan." I looked back out the window with a frown.

There was an awkward silence and Kushina gently squeezed my hand. After a moment, Minato stood.

"We have to talk to the Hokage." I watched from the corner of my eye as Kushina stood as well. Minato looked at me for a moment before placing a hand on my head.

I blinked and looked up at him. His smile was bittersweet and gave me a slow nod. I watched quietly as they walked out and then watched Obito, Rin and Kakashi take their places.

Kakashi sat in a chair next to the bed, Rin sat on the side of the bed next to me and Obito stood next to her. Three pairs of eyes were pinned on me and a feeling of unease settled in my stomach.

Obito opened his mouth to say something, but Rin cut him off quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I slowly shook my head and looked down at my right hand. I attempted to flex my fingers, hoping desperately I could still use at least some of my hand, but the cast restricted any movement.

"I think you'll probably have to take a break from your studies for a little while." Rin reached over and gently grabbed my elbow, moving my arm closer to her and placed her hand on top of mine. "It'll be kind of hard to hold a book with both hands, huh?"

I stared at her for a moment before looking back out the window. It was an incorrect assumption to think I would stop studying. I had so much to learn before becoming a shinobi, and I won't let anything come between me and that dream.

"We can help, though!" Obito's voice seemed to echo in my head for a moment. His loud voice was a sharp contrast to the quiet room. "I mean, that's what friends are for!"

Thank you was the only reply I gave. I shifted in the bed and furrowed my brows as I watched the sky.

The awkward silence that spread throughout the room was broken moments later as a smiling nurse stepped through the door.

"Hida Aiko?" I gave the woman a nod of conformation and she continued. "Minato-san told you about the extent of your injuries?" Another nod and she nodded in return. "Well, with these injuries you don't need a hospital stay. You're free to head home and heal there. But-"

The nurse stepped over to the side of the bed, her index finger raised. "The doctor insists you take it easy. I know that's a difficult task for Genin, but it's important for the healing process."

"We'll make sure she does." Rin smiled, gently patting my hand.

"Well, that's good to hear." The nurse's smile was unnecessarily annoying to me. Why did she have to look so happy?

The nurse left the room and returned with a wheel chair. I stared at it in disbelief, then transferred that same disbelief expression towards the nurse.

"I figured it would be a good idea to wheel you out. From there, you can walk if you wish to." The nurse's smile turned sheepish as she pushed the chair closer to me.

I reluctantly accepted, though I didn't have any say in the matter. She was by my side quickly, gently taking a hold of my good arm and carefully started to pull me forward in the bed.

Sharp pain shot through my abdomen and I grabbed her arm tightly. I grit my teeth and did my best to bare it, but I could not help the groans of pain.

She placed a hand on my back and moved me from the bed to the chair where I slumped and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

The nurse profusely apologized, but I ignored her. My mind was too concerned with the pain.

I stayed slumped in the wheelchair as I was pushed out of the room and through the halls of the hospital. I stared down at my arms as we moved. The pain subsiding to an ache.

Once outside, I winced at the bright light.

"We can handle things from here." Rin smiled at the nurse, who nodded.

Obito stood in front of me and gently wrapped an arm around my waist. My face burn with a blush, despite the pain that erupted through my midsection as he pulled me slowly out of the chair.

The nurse once again smiled sheepishly and said a quick goodbye before pushing the wheelchair back into the hospital.

I wrapped my good arm around his waist and held onto him as tightly as I could. I dared not lift my arm high or hold too tight for fear of causing myself anymore pain. What I felt from just the simple act of standing was more than enough.

I bent as I stood, my bandaged hand over my stomach, desperately hoping that the bad posture was enough to at least some of the pain.

With reluctance, I took a step forward and the pain that shot through me was enough to make me cry out.

Obito stopped me from moving forwards and frowned. "Maybe it would be best for me to carry you."

Rin nodded in agreement, stepping into my line of sight. "He's right."

"It will take you all day to get back home at this rate." Kakashi broke his long silence.

I looked at him in surprise, it was odd that he was still hanging around. I looked away from them and furrowed my brows. Sure, it hurt pretty badly, but I still had a sense of pride. I had already been shown up by that man in the woods and made to look like a defenseless child. I did not want to seem like I could not even take care of myself as well.

Obito's arm's adjusted around me and I quickly looked at him as he placed a hand on my back. The smile he had was so warm and reassuring that any sense of pride that remained seemed to melt away.

"Fine," I finally muttered, my face red and hot. "If it will get me home faster."

As before, Obito crouched and I climbed onto his back. I carefully wrapped my good arm around his neck and left my bandaged one to hang uselessly off his shoulder.

"This is much better." Obito beamed as he walked, Kakashi and Rin following behind.

I had to admit, it was. This position did not hurt nearly as bad as if I were to walk. And something about being this close to him in a non emergency situation made my heart beat hard and quick in my chest. The feeling was uncomfortable and I contemplated asking them to return me to the hospital, but I clinched my teeth and buried my nose in his shoulder.

"So, why would someone from your own clan want to hurt you?" Obito asked rather bluntly, breaking the momentary silence that had settled as they walked.

"Wha-" I slowly blinked and stared at him.

"Obito, don't pry." Rin reprimanded, crossing her arms behind us.

"Well, don't you think we should know why someone would hurt our friend?" Obito pouted, turning up his nose slightly.

"Well, she'll tell us when she wants to tell us."

"My father wanted to use me to harm Konoha." I spoke quietly, staring at the blue fabric of Obito's jacket. "So… those that took care of me took me in the night and we fled my village. It's likely in their eyes, since I've fled to Konoha, that I'm traitor."

"A traitor? Harm Konoha?" Obito's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. "But why?"

"Apparently..." I turned my head and rested my cheek on his shoulder. "When the clan was still apart of the village, a lot of them were wiped out on a mission given by the second Hokage. So, there's ill feelings for Konoha."

"But why you?" Rin spoke up, stepping closer to us.

"In the clan, we are able to conjure weapons out of chakra. Well, some are, which I've since learned is chakra control and manipulation. But most can't hold out the weapons they've created for long for lack of chakra supply." I looked back at her as I spoke. I was certain this would be lost on Obito. "Apparently, I was born with a pretty big chakra pool in comparison to theirs, since I can hold mine for a longer time than others."

Obito hummed loudly, signally that my assumption was correct. He was lost in the conversation.

"So he wanted to use that against us?" Rin frowned and looked away from me. "That's awful."

"Now that I explain it out loud, it doesn't sound so spectacular, huh? Just to be able to make things with chakra." I muttered, turning my cheek to Obito's shoulder.

"Actually, that sounds like it would be a good ability for shinobi." Kakashi spoke up, surprising me once again. "To be able to create the weapon you desire in the palm of your hand. It's the perfect thing for assassinations."

Was that a compliment from Hatake Kakashi? My face was hot and red again and I suddenly felt light headed.

Thankfully, my home was just in sight. As we ascended stairs to the walk way, Rin was quick to dash ahead and open the door for Obito, who walked in, went to my room and immediately sat me on the bed.

I sat rather awkwardly, finding a position that did not make my ribs scream with pain and smiled just as awkwardly. "Thank you guys."

"That's what friends are for." Obito repeated his statement from earlier, beaming from ear to ear.

"I'll be here by tomorrow to check on you." Rin gave me a smile and a gently hug around the shoulders. "Don't try to push yourself or do anything stupid, okay?"

"Alright." I muttered and slowly leaned away from her. As the three turned to leave, I raised my bandaged hand. "A-Ah, Kakashi, before you go, can I ask you something?"

They stopped to look at me, then Obito and Rin exchanged a glance, Rin specifically giving Obito a look before he could even open his mouth to say anything, and they continued walking. Rin, however, gave one last look towards Kakashi before exiting.

"What?" He asked plainly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Why did you help me… really?" I furrowed my brows as a heat again rose to my face.

"Really? To save myself from having to hear it from the others. That's it." His eyes narrowed for a moment, then returned to their normal passive look.

"Well, even if you did do it for yourself..." I looked away from him, smiling slightly. "T-Thank you."

He stared at me and then turned to face the door. "Is that it?"

"That's it." I slowly nodded and he made his exit, closing the door behind him.

I slowly exhaled and carefully laid down on the bed. I curled up, though the movement pained me, and found myself a comfortable position.

Today was horrible and all I wanted was to forget it. But the painful reminders would make sure I wouldn't.

There was a heavy thud in the kitchen and I jumped, sending pain through my body and I cried out.

Kuro came sauntering through the doorway, his thick black tail slowly swaying as he walked and jumped up on the bed.

"Kuro!" I breathed, placing a hand on the cat's back. "You scared me!"

He meowed loudly and rubbed his back against my hand. He purred just as loud and rubbed his face against my thigh.

"I forgive you." I smiled and gave him a scratch on the head. I returned to my comfortable position and exhaled carefully again. "Today was awful, Kuro."

Kuro meowed loudly and took a seat on the bed next to me, ready and waiting to hear my explaining.

And he got to hear it all.


End file.
